Revolucion Gamers
by Umbrella Agent
Summary: Una misteriosa joven con anemia, un tipo de otro mundo, la Cursed Wave y un ser capaz de devorar el tiempo y el espacio. Se hizo un pequeño cambio en la fuente y unos detalles en un cap.
1. Prologo

- Prologo -

?? - ??? (Vortice multidimencional sin tiempo ni espacio).

Abro los ojos y no veo más que oscuridad. Todo rastro de luz y esperanza han desaparecido de ese lugar, de pronto a lo lejos escucho un ruido como de algo metálico que golpea, me acerco a ver y entonces logro divisarlos, un joven esta enfrentando a una especie de criatura, mas parecido a un golem aun que no me aventuraría a llamarlo así, es demasiado extraño.

El joven trae una espada y esta intentando golpear con sus ultimas fuerzas a "la criatura" pero sin lograr conseguirlo y siendo contestado su ataque con un sin fin de ráfagas de luz obscuras, para después ser incrustado con una extraña superficie que pareciera es un meteoro.

En la lejanía y desesperada por ver tal espectáculo una mujer a quien no había visto y quien se ve angustiada, pareciera querer ayudar al joven sin encontrar una manera de hacerlo ya que por lo que se ve a cada momento se acerca más a su muerte. Es una joven hermosa, pero su vestimenta esta muy sucia y rasgada, tiene raspones en los brazos y en el rostro, logro ver que por fin se ha borrado el semblante de duda que tenia y pareciera que estuviera convocando un hechizo, espera el momento indicado y lanza su ataque. Justo en el momento en que el joven recibirá una envestida por parte de esa criatura, esta es impactada por una esfera de luz y se genera una explosión increíblemente poderosa que tal vez seria suficiente para derribar una montaña. Esta explosión genera suficiente luz para iluminar el escenario, logrando cubrir mis ojos a tiempo para evitar quedar vislumbrado y antes de disiparse esta luz, logro ver que todo alrededor esta en ruinas, a lo lejos lo que pareciera una ciudad se veía devastada.

Mientras se despeja el resplandor de la explosión la joven se acerca a él hombre para ver como se encuentra. Llega hasta él y le ayuda a reincorporarse, al parecer todo ha terminado, el hombre esta gravemente lastimado y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, esa criatura lo lastimo muchísimo, ella le ayuda a levantarse y se dirigen hacia una construcción que pareciera una puerta solo que no había nada después de ella.

Ambos se dirigían hasta un umbral, y faltando unos cuantos metros se llega a escuchar una voz o al menos eso parecía, una voz tan extraña que ni en los cuentos más siniestros de Lovecraft me la podría haber imaginado. Sin voltear la joven intenta adelantarse y llegar al portal asustada, y justo cuando estaban a 3 pasos de el se escucho un grito, una palabra si es que realmente era una en el extraño y blasfemo lenguaje que fue pronunciado; de pronto ambos fueron empujados con tal fuerza, pero lo extraño es que fueron empujados desde frente, como si algo o alguien los hubiera chocado, un segundo después una luz detrás de ellos, la joven vio sus ropas con una mancha de color rojo, se escucho un alarido de dolor, y ella desfallecía. El joven cayó un poco mas delante, los habían atrapado.

No podía creerlo, el monstruo estaba detrás de ellos sin ningún daño aparente, el hombre con sus ultimas fuerzas logro levantarse a pesar que la joven le gritaba y le hacia señas que no lo hiciera, el portal esta a un paso justo atrás de el, pero el se acerca a la joven dificultosamente levanta su mano derecha hacia el portal por donde fueron detenidos y pronuncia unas palabras, un conjuro, una extraña visión se despeja del camino, como si una pared invisible se rompiera frente a ellos, se arrodilla frente a ella, le acaricia el rostro con su mano izquierda y le susurra algo en el oído, inmediatamente después la toma del brazo y la arroja hacia el portal.

Habiendo atravesado ella el portal, el hombre toma su espada y la arroja contra unos símbolos a un lado destruyendo el mecanismo que lo tenia activado y voltea contra su enemigo, muestra una determinación de seguir peleando pero al parecer esa pelea es inútil, se ve que sus fuerzas se están acabando, pero se ve que no piensa morir sin pelear, se lanza contra la criatura y una luz dorada brilla alrededor suyo y levanta su puño izquierdo contra la criatura, quien a estado esperando paciente el momento; conecta su ataque, pero la criatura no se a movido ni un centímetro. Se escucha una palabra saliendo de la boca de la criatura, y el cuerpo que antes fue de un hombre cae mutilado, todo término, el hombre ha muerto y la criatura empieza a reír.

De pronto voltea hacia mi dirección, noto con detenimiento como unas esferas negras que parecen llamas y se encuentran donde deberían estar los ojos están buscando y se detienen en mi, y escucho unas palabras: "Espero tu no me decepciones, por que eres el siguiente"

Desperté un poco agitado, no recordaba que era lo último que había estado haciendo, cuando vi a Kosmos lista para atacar, Jr. esta a un lado y Shion al otro, enfrente de ella se encontraba Albedo esperando.

Entonces recordé que pasaba, como pude me levante y deje el control a un lado mió y fui a apagar mi consola y la televisión, el día anterior había tenido un día muy pesado y había resuelto jugar el Xenosaga Ep II para relajarme pero me quede dormido con el control en la mano.

Faltaba poco para el estreno del "Xenosaga Ep III" y un poco mas para el ".hack //G.U. Rebirth", pero como yo soy un gran fan de estos juegos y de muchos otros, los estaba volviendo a jugar para estar bien metido en ellos (en realidad tenia que hacerlo por que alguien había borrado los archivos de mi memory card), por cierto, yo soy Jose Luis, 25 años cumplidos, complexión media aun que ya con una que otra lonjita, he sido gamer desde los 6 años, inteligente, hábil con los acertijos y con una suerte con las mujeres que podría hacerle competencia a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Siempre eh soñado con poder visitar a mis héroes de juegos anime y manga. Este día prometía ser un día normal como todos, que equivocado estaba; muy pronto el conocimiento que tenia de tantos juegos de video, anime, manga y comic's me seria de gran ayuda si quería sobrevivir.


	2. Cap 1 Dese Nuevo Leon hasta Mombaraba

- Capitulo 1 – Yendo desde Nuevo León hasta Mombaraba

(Casa - Agosto 19 de 2006)

Eran las 7 a.m., había dormido desde las 10 p.m. del día anterior, todos en la casa estaban dormidos, tenia mucha hambre y tenia que levantarse a correr, todo el cuerpo le dolía, el día anterior había ido a una excursión de nombre Matacanes en sierra de Santiago, ese tipo de paseos le gustaban aun que por la falta de ejercicio siempre terminaba exhausto unos años atrás eso no significaría nada, siempre estaba en optimas condiciones.

Ese día no tenia compromiso de ir a ningún lado salvo de quedarse jugando y terminar de leer unos libros que le habían prestado, así que como pudo fue al refrigerador y tomo la leche y el liquido para preparar chocolate, tomo un vaso y vertió 3/4 del vaso de en leche y el resto de chocolate, para tener un poco mas de energía y así poder correr, de pronto escucho un ruido en el televisor, recordó que lo acababa de apagar junto con la consola así que dejo el baso en la mesa y se volví a dirigir a la habitación para revisar la TV, al entrar en el cuarto la puerta se cerro y escucho algo muy raro, en ese momento le llego a la mente el sueño, ya había tenido ese sueño antes, pero el ultimo comentario dirigido hacia el nunca lo había recordado si es que alguna vez lo había visto en el sueño.

Al pararse frente a la TV de pronto quedo paralizado, eran los mismos ojos como llamas negras que lo veían detenidamente, sintió como si su cuerpo no pesara y de pronto todo daba vueltas, solo se logro escuchar una voz que reía a carcajadas.

??- ???

Cuando recobro la conciencia de que estaba pasando estaba tirado en el suelo, pero ya no era el suelo de su casa, levanto la cabeza y vio muchos árboles –un bosque- susurro, estaba tan desconcertado con el lugar donde estaba y el como había llegado allí que no se había dado cuenta de que su locación no era lo único que había cambiado.

Se reincorporo lentamente, y al levantarse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba descalzo, llevaba puestos sus tenis blancos, un pants azul que le ajustaba a la cintura, una playera blanca de mangas cortas y el clásico chaquetón celeste con la leyenda "Propiedad del Atlético Potosino" que le había regalado su padre hacia ya 13 años, era una ropa que tenia años no usaba, al dar un segundo vistazo se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había cambiado también, era un poco mas pequeño de estatura y había bajado fácilmente 8 kilos, cerca vio el resplandor del sol en el agua, había un lago a no mas de 50 metros, titubeante se acerco a el y vio con asombro el reflejo del agua, al parecer fuese lo que fuese que paso también lo rejuveneció al menos 6 años – ¿qué rayos esta pasando? – pensó.

Ya antes había tenido sueños raros, no habría que preocuparse, tal vez se trataría de otro sueño en el que estaba conciente que era un sueño, así que decidió pasearse un poco y explorar el escenario en el que estaba, no recordaba un sueño tan vivido desde hacia mucho tiempo, cuando escucho unos gritos e inmediatamente corrió hacia allí, estaba una joven junto a una niña y un niño, lo que parecía un jabalí humanoide con armadura les estaba apuntando con una lanza y se notaba que no traía muy buenas intenciones.

Busco alrededor y vio un palo que podría parecer un Bo, así que decidió tomarlo y hacerla de héroe enfrentando al jabalí - Hey tu cara de marrano!! Voltea!! - grito.

El Soldado Jabalí volteo para ver el palo darle de lleno en la nariz, dejo caer la lanza para sobarse, mientras el joven corría junto a la joven y los niños y les gritaba – Ahora corran. La joven se le quedo viendo como asombrada y los niños estaban muy asustados como para voltear a hacerle caso, así que se acerco a la niña y la cargo con una mano, con la otra tomo al niño y el hecho a correr; la joven que solo reacciono cuando vio que se llevaban a los niños y hecho a correr tras de él mientras el jabalí aun se sobaba la nariz y no se había dado cuenta de que ocurría.

Al cabo de 10 minutos de correr se detuvo, la niña estaba bien asustada y había tenido que cargar al niño al casi inmediatamente después de empezar a correr ya que este no podía correr a su misma velocidad, estaba jadeando del cansancio, los dejo en el suelo y se tiro en el, respiraba aceleradamente mientras se tendía de espaldas en la hierva crecida, ya había salido del bosque y se veía un prado muy amplio y hermoso. La joven que iba un poco atrás llego corriendo con el rostro todo rojo del esfuerzo y el cansancio, cuando vio a los niños en el suelo junto, su cara de angustia desapareció y al verla los niños corrieron hacia ella. El joven tirado en el piso no presto mucha importancia, tenia mucho que no corría así y para ser un sueño se sentía realmente cansado, vio a la joven acercarse y se levanto para saludarla y recibir las "gracias", pero la muchacha levanto la mano y le propino una santa bofetada que casi le volteo el rostro al joven que estaba completamente incrédulo.

- Que pasa contigo, te acabo de ayudar - reclamo.

- Nadie te pidió tu ayuda – contesto la joven.

- A si? Y que se suponía que hiciera? Que viera al marrano ese atravesarlos con la lanza – le volvió a reclamar a la joven.

- Al menos sabia sus intenciones – grito ella.

- Y eso que se supone que significa? – contesto el joven.

- No te hagas el ingenuo – respondió ella – últimamente ha habido muchos secuestros de niños a los que venden como esclavos, tuve la suerte que seas un secuestrador muy torpe y te hallas detenido a descansar.

No podía creer lo que le decían, acababa de salvar la vida de esa chica y esos niños y lo trataban como a un secuestrador.

- Para tu información, solo quería ayudar, ya veo que para la próxima vez mejor no meto mi nariz donde no me llaman – dijo el joven.

- Como si realmente creyeras eso. - dijo ella – Será mejor que no te vuelva a ver cerca de mis hermanitos por que si no me las pagaras, tal vez no lo parezca pero pronto me convertiré en una gran hechicera y te quemare con uno de mis hechizos.

- Oh si, como no, así como estabas a punto de quemar a ese marrano con el rostro petrificado del miedo? – dijo con un tono burlón el joven.

A la muchacha se le puso la cara roja del coraje, pero antes que contestar alguien los interrumpió.

- Con que allí están.

Lo niños corrieron hacia la voz que era de un hombre, cuando el joven volteo se dio cuenta por la apariencia que era un soldado, traía armadura y casco rosas con vivos en color rojo, el escudo que traía en el brazo izquierdo llevaba como emblema un pavo real con una espada de fondo, ambos en color dorado y con acabados en plata.

El casco tenia unas especie de alitas en las partes laterales de la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón tenia la impresión que lo conocía de alguna parte.

- Señor Ragnar! – gritaron los niños al tiempo que lo abrazaban por la cintura por que apenas y le llegaban allí

- Un cerdo nos quería comer, nos estaba amenazando con una lanza – dijo el niño.

- Si era una lanza así de grandota – dijo la niña abriendo las manos lo mas que pudo queriendo con ella demostrar el tamaño de la lanza.

- Entonces vino este muchacho y le pego al cerdo e intento secuestrar a los niños – termino la joven la historia.

Ragnar se le quedo viendo al joven, no se veía que tuviera miedo y por la forma que lo miraba, no creía que fuera completamente cierta la versión de la joven.

- Saraa, por favor deja que el joven de quien aun no se su nombre, nos explique su versión de los hechos – dijo Ragnar mirando de reojo al muchacho y luego a la joven que había puesto una cara de molestia ante las palabras de Ragnar.

- Gracias, repuso el joven, mi nombre es Jose Luis, gusto en conocerlo señor.

- Jose Luis? Que nombre tan curioso – dijo Ragnar con extrañeza – Estos niños son, Nora y Aron, como te abras dado cuenta por el parecido son hermanos, y la joven que esta junto con ellos – por que mientras que hablaba Ragnar se dirigió hacia los niños – se llama Saraa. Yo soy del reino de Burland, los niños viven en una aldea cercana, la aldea de Mombaraba, Saraa también vive allí, me podrías decir de donde vienes tu?

- (Burland, eso es muy extraño, podría ser el mismo Ragnar del Dragon Warrior 4??) Este, vengo de un lugar llamado Nuevo León – contesto Jose Luis.

- Nuevo León? Sin duda un lugar exótico, nunca he escuchado hablar de el, tal vez sea uno de esos reinos nuevos que están apareciendo por todo el mundo. – dijo Ragnar quien por un momento pareció con la mirada perdida – El mundo esta cambiando cada día que pasa, también están apareciendo monstruos que en mi vida había visto.

- Te refieres al cerdo con lanza? – pregunto Jose Luis

- En realidad no, esa clase de monstruos ya existían, aun que era raro verlos por este lugar, sabes el reino de Keeleon, se convirtió en un lugar muy pacifico después de la derrota de su anterior rey que también se llamaba Keeleon, así que era raro ver monstruos de cualquier tipo. Pero hace unos 4 meses empezó ha haber cambios por todos lados, es por eso que la gente se ha vuelto muy desconfiada por este lugar. Le pedí de favor al rey de Burland que me dejara viajar al reino de Endor, ya que hay alguien a quien tenia que ver, pero por azares del destino me termine desviando, y aproveche para visitar un par de amigas.

Ragnar se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y sintió que Jose Luis se le quedaba viendo.

- Te preguntaras por que te estoy platicando esto verdad – dijo Ragnar

- La verdad si, no es algo común que le platiques tus problemas a un completo extraño – le contesto Jose Luis

- Bueno, quería solo que supieras lo que pasa por estos lugares, tus ropas son muy raras y se ve que no traes armas, además tengo la ligera impresión que realmente sacaste de una apuro a esos niños.

Jose Luis le explico lo que paso con el jabalí a Ragnar que empezó a reír al escuchar que Saraa lo había abofeteado pensando que quería secuestrar a los niños.

- Tienes que disculparla, es muy acelerada, hace solo 4 meses que vive en la aldea, pero todos los niños la tratan como si fuera su hermana mayor, y al parecer le tomo especial cariño a ese par.

- (4 meses?) – pensó Jose Luis – Creo que si es suficiente para tomarle mucho cariño a alguien.

- Bueno – dijo Ragnar – La aldea de Mombaraba esta cerca y se aproxima la noche, tal vez te interesaría acompañarnos.

- Creo que si – repuso Jose Luis – No creo tener muchas opciones, así que es mejor que los acompañe (además algo me dice que estoy no es un sueño) - pensó.

Acto seguido Ragnar llamo a Aron, a Nora y a Saraa, les presento a Jose Luis y les dijo que el los acompañaría a Mombaraba, cosa que no puso muy contenta a Saraa.

En el camino a Mombaraba Jose Luis empezó a preguntarle a Ragnar sobre todos los cambios que el había dicho, Ragnar le platico que hace poco se entero que había un nuevo reino de nombre Baaron el cual tenia una flota de barcos voladores, y también había escuchado de un poblado misterioso de nombre Misidia.

Estos acontecimientos fueron los que mas interesaron a Jose Luis, ya que Baaron y Misidia son nombres de 2 pueblos del Final Fantasy 4.

Al cabo de una media hora mas, llegaron a Mombaraba, y Ragnar los guió por las calles hasta que llegaron a una vieja casona que parecía una especie de iglesia muy vieja.

- Hemos llegado – dijo al tiempo que volteaba a ver a todos – Estamos en el Orfanato de Saint Claree.

Aron y Nora corrieron hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo, en ese preciso momento estaba saliendo una joven, muy hermosa con un vestido que parecía de bailarina. Los niños la alcanzaron y la abrazaron, la joven les devolvió el abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, al parecer estaba muy preocupada por ellos, abrió la puerta les dijo algo al oído y ellos pasaron, después volvió a mirar hacia la calle Ragnar se estaba adelantando y casi llegaba con ella – Mara, que gusto me da verte, tanto tiempo.

El rostro de ella se ilumino aun mas – Ragnar! que bendición, fuiste tu quien trajo a los niños verdad? Dios estaba muy preocupada – se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo.

- Me gustaría tomar todo el crédito pero no he sido solo yo, mira tras de mi – y Ragnar apunto hacia la calle

- Hola – dijo Saraa – Lamento haberme escapado, pero cuando me di cuenta que Aron y Nora iban tras de mi intente regresar y pues pasaron muchas cosas.

El rostro de Mara mostraba algo de enojo pero también de alegría al escuchar las excusas de Saraa – También eh estado preocupada por ti. Nara estaba a punto de usar su bola de cristal para buscarlos, que bueno que están bien, pero fue muy irresponsable salir de la aldea así como así, tu sabes que hay muchos monstruos por estos lugares.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le encamino a la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien mas detrás de ella, alguien a quien no conocía, y que traía ropas extrañas, se volvió hacia Ragnar y dijo – Algún amigo tuyo Ragnar?.

Ragnar rió y después le dijo – No es una historia muy larga, pero me gustaría contarla dentro y con una taza de café si no te molesta, de momento solo diré que se llama Jose Luis y es un viajero de un lugar llamado Nuevo León y que el ayudo a los niños tanto o mas que yo.

Mara vio a Ragnar y después a Jose Luis, hizo una pequeña señal de asentimiento y los invito a pasar.


	3. Cap 2 Aclaraciones y una premonición

- Capitulo 2 – Aclaraciones y una premonición

?? - ???

(Orfanato de Saint Claree, aldea de Mombaraba)

Entraron en la casa la cual estaba construida con piedra, parecía una de esas viejas casonas que se ven en las películas del "Santo", Jose Luis no pudo dejar de reír a sus adentros recordando esas viejas películas, se dirigieron a la izquierda al parecer hacia allá se encontraba la zona de las bodegas, caminaron por un pasillo y atravesaron varias habitaciones que estaban llenas de troncos grandes y algunas con algodón y paja, un poco mas delante estaba la cocina, era allí hacia donde se dirigían.

Mara no dijo una sola palabra mientras caminaban, Ragnar también estaba muy callado y Jose Luis que tenia muchas mas preguntas todavía no encontraba la forma de hablar sin sonar impaciente, así que decidió quedarse callado y continuar la marcha, momentos después entraban en la cocina donde otra joven esperaba, ella se veía un poco mayor a Mara y traía un vestido un poco mas conservador, pero no por ello se veía menos hermosa – (debe ser Nara, la hermana mayor) – pensó Jose Luis Nara y Mara son las hermanas que buscan vengar a su padre en el juego de Dragon Warrior 4 de Nes para quienes no lo sabían.

Nara estaba con Aron y Nora, se veía con un rostro muy recio, y por la mirada con lagrimas que ellos tenían podía darme cuenta que los acababa de regañar, volteo hacia nosotros y su rostro se relajo, si antes le había parecido hermosa a Jose Luis ahora lo era mas, una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Ragnar, se dirigió hacia el y le dijo – Ha pasado tiempo Ragnar.

- Si, casi un año. – contesto el – Hace 4 meses visite la aldea pero Mara me dijo que habías ido a visitar Kievs y no tenia oportunidad para quedarme a esperar para poder saludarte, ya sabes, fue una comisión que me encargo su majestad el rey.

Nara le dio un abrazo a Ragnar y luego miro hacia Jose Luis, en ese momento su rostro mostró mucha sorpresa, se acerco a él y lo estudio con detenimiento, tomo su mano izquierda y miro su palma, la vio con minuciosidad por varios momentos y volvió la mirada a Ragnar, sus ojos negros eran muy serios, regreso la vista a Jose Luis.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Nara – Mi nombre es Nara y soy una adivina, ya debes haber conocido a mi hermana Mara cierto.

A Jose Luis se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la mirada que ella tenia habría doblegado a mas de uno a los pies de Nara – Mi nombre es Jo.. Jose Luis – dijo tragando saliva – si la conocí afuera con Ragnar pero no hemos sido presentados propiamente.

Nara se separo un poco de el volvió a mirar a Ragnar y después se sentó en la mesa.

- Mara – dijo Nara – Podrías por favor poner a calentar agua para preparar café? o nuestros invitados prefieren te?

- Café, si no es molestia – dijo Ragnar

- Y tu prefieres? – pregunto Mara mirando a Jose Luis.

- Café también por favor – dijo Jose Luis, quien en realidad no apetecía nada de tomar, ya que aun sentía la mirada de Nara clavada en el.

Mara fue por agua para preparar el café mientras Ragnar se acercaba a la mesa y señalaba el asiento a un lado suyo y frente a Nara a Jose Luis indicándole que se sentara, este obedeció no muy convencido que fuera una buena idea.

- Tu no perteneces a este mundo verdad? – pregunto Nara al momento que José Luis se sentaba.

Este pareció dudar un momento, pero decidió que era mejor hablar sinceramente – La verdad no tengo la mas remota idea de cómo o el por que vine a dar aquí, pero efectivamente no pertenezco a este mundo por lo que he podido ver.

Ragnar no se veía muy sorprendido, pero si un poco intrigado. Mara llego y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo una tetera, puso unos granos de café, la lleno de agua y la puso sobre el fuego, después se acerco a la mesa, todo en un acto tan gracioso que pareciera bailar un vals.

- Jose Luis, podrías hablarme un poco de ti por favor – dijo Nara con el semblante serio – quiero saber un poco de tu persona y del lugar al que vienes, ya que hay algo muy serio que tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro – dijo Jose Luis – para empezar vivo en una ciudad muy grande, si las referencias de lo que he visto son reales la tecnología de mi mundo es superior a la suya, allí no existen monstruos como los de aquí, debido a guerras nuestras armas han evolucionado mucho, pero allí no existe la magia y hay muchos conflictos, los reinos son llamados países y hay mas división entre ellos, la forma del mundo también es distinta, no se aquí pero mi mundo esta divido en 5 continentes, y 2 de ellos están en una misma isla gigante, hay vehículos hechos de acero que se mueven impulsados por gasolina, hay muchas cosas mas no sabría que decirte en especial.

- Bueno eso fue algo en general de tu mundo, pero podrías decirme algo de ti y de si nos conocías de algún otro modo – pidió Nara

- Que si ya los conocía? (será prudente hablar?) – pensó - no estoy seguro yo mismo de que sea algo conveniente o como empezar – dijo José Luis.

- Inténtalo – intervino Mara, Jose Luis volteo la cabeza para verla, la mirada de Mara era seria y demostraba una impaciencia por comprobar algo.

- Ok, pues verán, en mi mundo la tecnología ha avanzado tanto que hay gente que crea lo que son llamados juegos de video, usando un aparato de nombre televisor y una consola de juegos, el televisor es un aparato creado por pequeños componentes que usan electricidad y las leyes de la física para mandar imágenes y sonido desde lugares distantes, pero unido a una consola de juegos de video, puede crear un mundo imaginario que alguien mas allá inventado para que todo mundo pueda conocer su historia.

En mi mundo hay una serie muy famosa llamada Dragon Quest bueno así se llama en el país de origen de estos aparatos, en mi país llego con el nombre de Dragon Warrior, el 4 juego de esta historia cuenta las aventuras de los 8 guerreros legendarios que derrotaron al Evil Ruler Necrosaro, sellaron el secreto de la evolución y salvaron su mundo.

Jose Luis tenia la mirada perdida mientras recordaba la historia del juego, la encomienda de Ragnar, las aventuras de Alena, Brey y Cristo, la visión de Taloon, la búsqueda de venganza de Nara y Mara, y la misión del Heroe.

Cuando volvió a tomar cuenta de lo que decía miro a Ragnar, Mara y Nara, quienes se veían entre si, como decidiendo que hacer.

Fue Nara la quien por fin hablo.

- Alguna vez haz visto un emblema parecido a 3 Triángulos Dorados cada uno con un emblema en el y acomodados en forma de una pirámide?

- La Trifuerza – dijo Jose Luis casi como reflejo – claro que la conozco, es uno de los emblemas mas conocidos en mi mundo, es el objeto muy poderoso pero... no se supone que ustedes sepan nada de ella ya que es de otra serie completamente distinta de juegos...

Jose Luis se dio cuenta como se le quedaron viendo al hacer una referencia de su mundo como un juego así que decidid callarse un momento, no quería insultarlos pero esa era la forma en que habría referido a cualquier otra persona en su mundo.

-... bueno digamos que es de un mundo completamente distinto, un mundo que no tiene nada en común con el suyo – logro decir al final.

- Que es lo que tiene de especial esa Trifuerza? – pregunto Ragnar.

- Pues verán, hay muchas versiones ya que en el mundo donde existe tiene muchas referencias distintas, pero creo que la mas acertada es que la Trifuerza en si es la esencia de todo ese mundo, cada uno de los triángulos significa el poder de una diosa, por lo cual cada triangulo obtiene un nombre propio que va de acuerdo con el poder de la diosa, déjeme recordar la leyenda de la creación de la Trifuerza a como era en el que se supone es la primera historia cronológicamente hablando.

Se paro de la mesa, se dirigió un poco hacia el fuego lo vio con detenimiento y hablo.

- En el principio de las eras existían 3 deidades o diosas, "Farore" la diosa del coraje, "Din" la diosa del poder y "Nayru" la diosa de la sabiduría, un día ellas descendieron del plano donde vivían y crearon el mundo.

- "Din" con sus poderes creo la tierra y creo su núcleo con rocas incandescentes, después "Nayru" enfrió la tierra, creo mares y los cielos con su gracia, y "Farore" le dio vida a la tierra haciendo que florecieran plantas y pudieran nacer animales.

- Después de haber creado el mundo las 3 diosas se retiraron a su propio mundo y del lugar que las 3 partieron bajaron los 3 triángulos dorados conocidos como la Trifuerza del Poder (Din), La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría (Nayru) y la Trifuerza del Coraje (Farore), estos 3 triángulos tenían la esencia de las diosas y se decía que si una persona la poseía podía cumplir sus deseos. Si la persona era virtuosa podría crear un mundo lleno de vida y darle prosperidad, pero...

- Que pasaría si la obtuviera alguien malvado? – pregunto Mara – Acaso traería un mundo de caos?

- Si eso es lo que se creía, pero también hay algo mas – dijo Jose Luis – La Trifuerza al entrar en manos de una persona con el corazón turbio no puede ser controlada tan fácilmente y se fragmentaria en 3, lo que quiere decir que esta persona solo podría obtener una parte de la Trifuerza que dependería de su tipo de corazón, ya en el pasado ha habido quienes se han querido apoderar de la Trifuerza, un ladrón de nombre Ganondorf, cuando este la tomo la Trifuerza se dividió como decía la leyenda y el solo pudo apoderarse de la Trifuerza del Poder y tanto la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría como la Trifuerza del Coraje fueron con sus dueños destinados, la Trifuerza del Coraje con un joven Hylian destinado a ser el "Heroe del Tiempo" llamado Link y la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría con la "Princesa del Destino" y séptima Sage, la Princesa Zelda.

Ante estas ultimas palabras Ragnar, Nara y Mara se volvieron a dar miradas como de aprobación para hablar de algo, cosa que ya estaba empezando a molestar a Jose Luis.

- Algo que me puedan platicar – pregunto el mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a Ragnar.

Esta vez fue Ragnar quien se levanto de su silla y empezó a hablar.

- Hace poco mas de un año fue que empezaron a aparecer criaturas extrañas en este mundo, el primer lugar donde aparecieron fue en el reino de Santeem, te suena conocido? – dijo Ragnar mirando a Jose Luis.

- Claro, es el reino donde gobierna el padre de la princesa Alena, quien fue uno de los 8 destinados, cierto? – contesto este.

- Así es, en el tiempo que ocurrió eso yo estaba en esta aldea de visita, precisamente venia por Nara y Nara ya que en pocos meses se celebraría la boda y la ascensión al trono de la princesa, pero con la aparición de estas criaturas todo se ha tenido que posponer ya que han atacado con fiereza todos los reinos que han topado y aun con la fuerza de Alena no ha sido suficiente para tenerlos a raya, así que los 8 elegidos nos reunimos otra vez en el reino de Santeem, hace 13 meses pudimos contener la primera ola de monstruos y fue entonces que la encontramos.

- Encontrar? a quien? – pregunto Jose Luis.

- A Saraa – dijo Nara – hace 13 meses la encontramos en un bosque cerca de Endor, fue Taloon quien la encontró, el llevaba un cargamento de armas hacia Santeem, decidió llevarla en el vagón con ellos a en lugar de regresar a Endor, allí la conocí yo y me di cuenta que había algo especial en ella.

Jose Luis recordó en el juego de Dragon Warrior 4 cuando Nara había topado por primera vez con el Heroe, ella lo reconoció automáticamente como el héroe que derrotaría al Evil Ruler y también se reconoció a si misma y a Mara como parte de los 8 elegidos.

- La verdad creía que podía equivocarme con lo que vi cuando la conocí pero lo que ocurrió después en los últimos 4 meses y el que estés aquí frente a nosotros contándonos sobre esa Trifuerza hace que realmente desee haberme equivocado, ya que se aproxima una crisis en la cual nadie estará realmente a salvo y esta vez, los 8 elegidos no podremos hacer nada.

Las miradas de Ragnar y Mara se habían ensombrecido un poco después siguió hablando Nara.

– Primeramente ella tiene amnesia, no recuerda realmente quien es ni nada hasta antes de que la encontrara Taloon, y en las noches en ocasiones tiene pesadillas sobre un monstruo gigante de roca que trae un báculo con una forma extraña, este monstruo trae un brazalete que brilla de muchos colores, te parece conocido ese monstruo?

Jose Luis palideció un poco – Si, creo reconocerlo

- Será mejor que siga explicándote un poco mas sobre lo que vi antes que nos digas lo que sabes sobre ese monstruo, veras, cuando la vi sentí una extraña presencia, al tocar su mano pude ver imágenes, recuerdos seccionados; vi 3 triángulos dorados, un pedestal con una espada, 3 criaturas brillantes y por ultimo a ese mismo monstruo que te acabo de describir, este monstruo apuntaba el brazalete brillante hacia ella y luego muchas luces salían de el. La impresión de ese monstruo fue suficiente para desmayarme, pero mientras estaba inconsciente tuve una visión, que un joven de un lugar lejano y con un brazalete parecido al del monstruo llegaba hasta aquí para proteger a esa niña que acabábamos de encontrar, también vi a ese monstruo parado en una iglesia donde estábamos los 8 elegidos y un grupo de 5 personas mas a quienes no conocí y el nos lanzaba esos rayos y nos alcanzaba, fue allí donde desperté.

Jose Luis bajo la cabeza asimilando lo que le acaban de decir – (No lo puedo creer) – pensó.

- Podrías por favor contarnos sobre ese monstruo? – dijo Nara

- Es fecha y todas sus predicciones siempre se han cumplido, así que queremos saber si podemos hacer algo para defendernos – dijo Ragnar

- La verdad no se que decirles que les pueda servir, ese monstruo es conocido como "El Terror de la Muerte" y su nombre es "Skeith", el brazalete que trae brillando en su mano derecha se llama "Bracelet of Twilight", y la luz que lanzo en el sueño es una técnica del brazalete, esa técnica se llama "Data Drain".

- Bien ya sabemos los nombre de lo que enfrentamos, pero como lo podemos vencer – dijo Mara un poco impaciente.

- La verdad no se si se pueda vencer... – dijo Jose Luis con la mirada baja – Skeith es prácticamente inmortal, no hay forma de vencerlo a menos que...

- A menos que qué?? – dijo Mara

- Que el joven que dices con el otro brazalete se presente, lo único capaz de detenerlo es la misma técnica que el usa, el "Data Drain".

- Eso quiere decir que entonces estamos salvados, ya que tu estas aquí – dijo Mara en tono triunfal.

Jose Luis meneo la cabeza – Yo no soy esa persona, yo no tengo el otro brazalete.

- Que es lo que hace ese ataque a la gente que lo recibe? – pregunto Ragnar.

- En el mundo al que pertenece ese monstruo ese ataque es capaz de reconstruir los datos de las criaturas y debilitarlas, a los humanos que lo recibían quedaban en coma, pero eso no creo que aplique aquí, ya que en ese mundo Skeith era un personaje de un mundo virtual, al que gente de otro mundo accesaba por diversión, entonces la gente en su propio mundo quedaba en coma, el único ser de ese mundo que recibió el Data Drain era uno de los seres mas importantes y poderosos de ese mundo, una chica de nombre Aura. Cuando Aura recibió el Data Drain se dividió en 3 partes que quedaron esparcidas por todo ese mundo, fue la única persona que no fuera de un mundo ajeno a ese que recibió el Data Drain.

- Así que, que crees que nos pasaría – pregunto Mara.

- Me gustaría saberlo, realmente quisiera saberlo, poder decirles algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos que parecieron horas, la luz del día ya no entraba por la ventana, Mara se levanto y fue a buscar 3 trozos de pan y un queso, tomo 3 vasos y los lleno con leche que estaba cerca, partió el queso, puso el pan y las rebanadas de queso en un plato, tomo una bandeja y puso todo allí – Voy a llevarle estos a Saraa y a los niños – dijo ella forzando una sonrisa – Con su permiso.

Pocos momentos después Nara se levanto de su asiento – Ustedes también deben estar hambrientos, disculpen que solo les pueda ofrecer un poco de pan, queso y el café que les prometí y que nunca les servir, pero en los últimos meses es muy difícil conseguir alimentos.

- No te preocupes – dijo Ragnar – al menos en lo que a mi concierne, solo dame el café, creo que no tengo mucho apetito, puedes darle mi parte a Jose Luis si el la desea.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad – dijo Jose Luis cuando Nara le servia un poco de café y le alcanzaba el pan – Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda, pero prometo ayudarles en todo lo que pueda.

Ragnar y el terminaron con el café y el pan que les ofrecieron, por que al final Ragnar si había querido un poco de pan y Nara los llevo a una habitación donde podrían dormir, Ragnar apenas se tendió en la cama y se quedo dormido o al menos eso parecía, Jose Luis se quedo un momento tirado boca arriba, no podía creer aun donde estaba y que es lo que había hablado con ellos

– Skeith – susurro – creo que esto se va a poner feo.

Al cabo de unos minutos mas se quedo dormido, no soñó con la criatura del día anterior pero en sus sueños vio a Aura que extendía una mano hacia el y decia unas palabras que el no podía escuchar, abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche levanto su mano derecha y la estudio con detenimiento.

- Eso si seria una suerte, que Aura me brindara el otro "Bracelet of Twiligth" -

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodo para dormir, no vio cuando en su brazo derecho un resplandor multicolor apareció.


	4. Cap 3 Cambio de nombre

Un capitulo de paso, andaba un poco falto de dinamismo por eso salio tan lento, pero para los cap. 4 y 5 le voy a poner acción de verdad, ya que me inspiro el "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess" y el ".hack //G.U. Vol. 1 //Rebirth" que tienen poco que los acabe.

Por cierto Urimis gracias por el comentario, había estado pasando unas cosillas que me bloquearon (la verdad todavía sigo medio bloqueado) la forma de continuar pero la idea en general seguía creciendo, espera un poco mas y ahora que ya agregue la historia de Twilight Princess a mi cabeza espero poder introducir a los personajes del gran Miyamoto-san de la mejor manera posible.

- Cap 3 – Cambio de nombre

"Una gran fuerza, el poder que contiene puede brindar salvación o destrucción según lo que desee su usuario…"

Aun no amanecía, José Luis no había podido dormir casi nada, le resultaba imposible mantener los ojos cerrados así que decidió salir un momento a tomar el aire fresco, al cruzar el pasillo que daba hacia el acceso principal vio que la puerta estaba abierta, se acerco con cautela y se asomo por ella, no noto nada extraño así que decidió aprovechar que estaba abierto para no hacer nada de ruido y salio, camino sin rumbo por unos momentos, recordando la platica que habían tenido.

- Los 8 elegidos y 5 mas, podría ser el equipo de Cecil??, debí de haberle pedido descripciones a Nara, aun que se veía que no estaba dispuesta a hablar mas de ello.

- Hablas con alguien? – una voz lo arranco de su pensamiento.

- Eh? – alcanzo a articular, Saraa estaba frente a el, llevaba puesta una bata para dormir y un suéter encima.

- Te escuche hablando solo – dijo ella – hay alguien mas aquí?

- No, yo solo, estaba pensando en voz alta – dijo José Luis un poco nervioso – En ocasiones acostumbro hablar conmigo mismo cuanto tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Eres extraño – Saraa lo veía como a un bicho raro, pero luego miro hacia todos lados – En fin, que bueno que te vi aquí afuera, quería hablar contigo un momento.

- A si? – dijo José Luis un poco extrañado, desde que la había conocido no habían dirigido palabra sin que ella lo insultara sin motivo alguno.

- Quería disculparme contigo – dijo ella bajando la voz que parecía un mormullo – la verdad es que no se que habría pasado si no hubieras estado por allí, estaba muy asustada por lo que les pudiera pasar a Nora y a Aron que no pude reaccionar, también por lo de la bofetada que te di.

José Luis se dirigió la mano hacia la mejilla izquierda que es donde Saraa le pego – (si fuera tan rencoroso como cuando estaba en la secundaria no la perdonaría) OK, no hay problema, no fue gran cosa.

Estaba muy oscuro la luna estaba oculta por unas nubes así que no se veía mucho.

- De todas maneras, por que te querías ir de aquí? – pregunto José Luis

- Quería ir al reino de Santeem, quiero ayudar a la princesa Alena a pelear contra los monstruos que quieren apoderarse de su reino – dijo Saraa mirando hacia el cielo – Sabes, la princesa Alena me ayudo mucho, cuando me encontraron, ella me cuido como a una hermana, también le pidió a su tutor Brey que me enseñara magia curativa, pero el descubrió que tengo mucho talento para la magia de ataque, hace unos 5 meses hablaron con Ragnar y le pidieron que me trajera con Nara y Mara para que me enseñaran mas magia ya que el reino de Santeem estaba siendo constantemente atacado por monstruos pero yo la verdad quería quedarme para ayudar. Hace poco me entere que el rey murió así que la princesa heredaría el trono, pero como regla ella debe estar casada para poder quedar como reina así que están haciendo preparativos para su próxima boda.

José Luis se quedo pensando y luego dijo – De casualidad no se casara con un canciller de nombre Cristo?

- Así es – dijo Saraa – Como lo sabes? Te lo ha contado Ragnar?

- Pues te diré – José Luis no sabia que decir, no quería mentirle pero no quería contarle tampoco sobre lo que hablaron de otros mundos (ya que el sabia por el juego de Dragon Warrior IV que a Cristo siempre le gusto Alena y que a ella no le era del todo indiferente)

- Acaso tiene que ver con lo que hablaron que eras de otro mundo? – pregunto Saraa

- Que?... eso donde lo escuchaste?

- Pues veras, cuando llegamos lo pensé detenidamente y decidí disculparme por la forma que actué, la princesa Alena decía que una mujer debe ser fuerte para pelear por la gente que quiere, pero también debe ser femenina, delicada y con buenos modales, así que decidí que era de buena educación pedir disculpas y cuando fui a buscarlos escuche todo desde la puerta. Realmente eres de otro mundo?

- Pues todo parece indicar que si

- Y yo? Alguna vez haz escuchado sobre alguien con mi nombre?

- Pues hay muchos jue… digo mundos afuera, y no te niego que en algunos debe haber alguna Saraa, pero por lo que me han contado de ti no puedo saber a donde podrías pertenecer, solo se que no eres de este mundo, y no creo que seas del mió tampoco.

Saraa miro hacia la luna que acababa de salir y José Luis la pudo ver bien por primera vez desde que la conoció, se veía muy bonita, aun que aun era una niña de unos trece años a lo mucho catorce, ella seria muy hermosa al crecer, tenia el cabello verde y lacio que le llegaba hasta media espalda, también tenia ojos verdes y la piel bien blanca, debería medir como 1.50 aun que el no podría decirse muy alto, en realidad mediría 1.73 eso si no se había encogido de igual manera en que había adelgazado y rejuvenecido, por un momento se quedo embelezado mirando el hermoso perfil que ella tenia, cuando cayo en cuanta de que estaba haciendo, aparto la mirada avergonzado de si mismo y se dio una cachetada mientras se decía mentalmente – acaso eres un asalta cunas? además, tienes que pensar en como es que estas aquí y como le vas a hacer para regresar? – se había vuelto a enfrascar en un debate mental cuando escucho una risita y sintió una mirada en el.

- Que es tan gracioso? - pregunto.

- Tu cara, deberías verla, pareciera que acabaras de recibir un hechizo de confusión y no supieras lo que haces.

(Y eso que no me haz visto cuando me contesto a mi mismo hablando solo) - pensó José Luis – Bueno ya es hora de dormir, no se que valla a pasar mañana pero no creo que sea bueno estar despiertos tan tarde o si?

Saraa asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada – No le vallas a decir a nadie que platicamos aquí afuera ok?

- Esta bien, si así lo quieres, no le diré a nadie.

Ella entro y entre cerro la puerta, José Luis volteo hacia todos lados, buscando entre las sombras – Algo me dice que a partir de mañana todo va a ser mas interesante.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la atravesó dirigiéndose a la habitación que les prepararon y esta vez si se quedo dormido, despertó hasta media mañana.

Mientras tanto, un Ojo del Mal estaba observando todo y en otro lugar, 13 sombras observaban lo que este les proyectaba en una esfera de cristal, formaban un circulo, quien estaba a lo que pareciera la parte principal de esta habitación apunto a 2 de ellos y les hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y ellos salieron de la habitación.

Aproximadamente a las 10 am se despertó José Luis, lo habría sabido si no es por que no tenia reloj y a pesar que se podía dar una idea de la hora por la posición del sol, no era tan bueno como para descifrar la hora exacta, se reincorporo y busco en la cama contigua, no vio a Ragnar por ningún lado, pero aun debería estar en el orfanato ya que su armadura estaba a un lado de la cama donde había dormido, en el momento en que se reincorporo escucho tocar la puerta, la cual se abrió segundos después dejando entrar a Mara.

- Espero no haberte despertado

- No, lo cierto es que me acababa de despertar, sabes a donde fue Ragnar?

- El salio a hacer unas compras, por la tarde va a salir a un largo viaje y requiere provisiones, por cierto que como te perdiste el desayuno me pidió Nara que te trajera esto – sale por la puerta y en un mueble que estaba al lado derecho de esta por fuera traía una charola con un poco de sopa y un baso con agua – disculparas lo poco que es, pero como te contó Nara, hay una gran escasez de comida por estos rumbos, nos la hemos estado pasando muy duras para conseguir lo poco que tenemos.

José Luis se le quedo viendo, a la charola mientras la sujetaba de las manos de Mara – Gracias, la verdad es mas que suficiente con que me dejaran pasar aquí la noche.

Mara se disponía a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta ya que José Luis volvió a hablar – Es cierto que todas las predicciones de Nara se han cumplido hasta ahora?

Mara volteo con una mirada seria – Es cierto, nunca han fallado. Cuando termines podrías por favor llevar las cosas a la cocina, creo que Nara te quería pedir un favor – acto seguido salio y cerró la puerta.

20 minutos después José Luis fue a llevar las cosas a la cocina, Nara estaba sentada en la mesa, tenía un mazo de tarot y estaba tirando las cartas, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia término de recoger las cartas.

- Siéntate por favor, quería hablar contigo.

José Luis toma la silla en frente de Nara y esta se dispuso a hablar.

- Como sabrás, Ragnar partirá hoy en la tarde hacia el reino de Santeem estuve platicando con un amigo mío de nombre Alex para que se encargue de cuidar a todos los niños, aparte de los gemelos y de Saara hay otros 10 niños mas, Mara y yo también iremos a Santeem y queremos que nos acompañes. Saraa también ira, ella desea por sobre todo ver a Alena, así que la llevaremos.

José Luis se quedo cayado, no es que tuviera a muchos lugares a donde ir y el siempre había soñado con viajar en unas circunstancias así, valla siempre que podía su imaginación volaba y creaba algo así, la diferencia es que esto era real, de alguna forma.

- Claro que iré, pero con dos condiciones

- Cual condición?

- Quiero que Ragnar me enseñe un poco de esgrima, siempre he querido aprender a utilizar una espada

- Una espada no es ningún juguete sabes?

- Si, estoy conciente, y también por que en este lugar y a como me han platicado voy a necesitar defenderme no crees?

Nara se quedo pensando, realmente no creía que se ocupara ayuda extra, ella y Mara ya tenían buena experiencia en combate pero no le pareció mala la actitud de el.

- Esta bien, hablare con Ragnar, cual es tu segunda condición?

- Que tu y Mara me enseñen un poco de magia, bueno eso si es que la puedo aprender

- Quieres aprender un poco de magia también?

- Nunca hace daño estar preparado, y aprender magia básica curativa y de ataque no creo que me haga ningún daño o si?

Nara sonrió, no sabia ni que pensar de él, era una sonrisa franca que demostraba curiosidad.

- Bien, procuraremos intentar enseñarte magia, pero debes saber una cosa, para poder utilizar magia uno debe nacer con un don, no todos pueden aprender magia.

- Claro estoy conciente que no todos, como Ragnar que es un caballero, pero lo quiero intentar.

- Por cierto que quería comentarte otra cosa.

- Si?

- Es respecto a tu nombre.

- Mi nombre? Que tiene?

- José Luis no es un nombre muy común por aquí que digamos, así que estábamos pensando si podríamos decirte de otra forma, para no llamar la atención.

- Cierto seria problemático, hablaste con Ragnar de eso también?

- De hecho el lo sugirió, y hasta pensó en un nombre no se si te guste

- Que nombre?

- Axel, que te parece?

- mmmmm pues... te dire...

- Bien entonces que nombre te pondremos?

- Que tal Joe?

- Joe?

- Si, es un diminutivo de mi nombre, bueno en otro idioma pero no creo que sea tan raro o si?

- Bueno, Joe no esta tan mal, al menos es mas corto que José Luis

- Bien entonces desde ahora soy Joe

- Perfecto, ahora Joe te pido de favor si vaz a recoger la armadura de Ragnar? el no debe tardar en llegar y debemos empezar a prepararnos para partir lo mas pronto posible

- A la orden

Joe fue a la habitación y recogió las partencias de Ragnar, una armadura rosa con hombreras un poco mas oscuras, una capa negra con vivos en gris, y un escudo con el emblema de Burland, recordaba que Ragnar traía una espada y un morral pero no estaban

- Debía de haberse llevado el morral para echar las compras, tal vez para los caballeros es difícil estar sin su espada.

- Otra vez hablando solo?

Joe volteo vio a Saraa en la puerta.

- Hola – alcanzo a articular Joe antes que Saraa lo interrumpiera.

- Entonces vendrás con nosotros he? Creo que no va a ser tan aburrido el viaje después de todo, por cierto, es verdad que de ahora en delante te diremos Joe?

- Si, es verdad

- Ok, que bueno que no me acostumbre a decirte José Luis

- Sabes, al fin y al cabo me puedes decir como quieras, me da igual, he tenido muchos apodos a lo largo de mi vida

- En serio? Como cual?

- Pues, Rock, Mega, Mega seso, Filosofo, Wicho, Pepe, etc. Pero el apodo más viejo que tengo hasta la fecha es Cuate

- Cuate?

- Si así me dicen mis más viejos amigos y mi familia

- Y te puedo decir así?

- Si gustas, pero te diría que mejor me digas Joe como todos los demás, para que sepan que me hablas a mi

- Ok, pero cuando estemos solos te puedo decir Cuate?

- No veo por que no.

- Ok, entonces así quedamos

- Bueno, me ayudas un poco a recoger las cosas

- Claro

Dicho eso terminaron de recoger y se dirigieron a la sala, en menos de una hora partirían a Keeleon.


	5. Cap 4 Primera Pela Real

- Cap 4 – Primera pelea real

La ciudad de Keelon se encontraba a 3 días de viaje de Mobaraba, Nara había previsto viajar aun cuando Ragnar no hubiera pasado por lo cual había conseguido una carreta en la cual cabían fácilmente 7 personas, pero cuando le hablo sobre las peticiones de Joe a Ragnar decidió que tanto el como Joe irían caminando a un lado de la carreta; Joe estaba acostumbrado a caminar tramos largos pero caminar todo el dia bajo el sol en el desierto no era pan con arroz, además Ragnar le entrego una Leather Armor y le consiguió provisionalmente una Copper Sword que debería de traer encima todo el trayecto que aun que no le proporcionaban mucho peso extra para cargar la armadura era muy caliente.

Habían salido aquella tarde Ragnar no quería perder mas tiempo y aun que sabia que no viajarían mucho ese día al menos quería sentirse en camino, podrían acampar con tranquilidad a orillas del bosque ya casi para entrara al desierto ya que aun que la mayoría de los monstruos del desierto (Scorpions, Drakmages, Jailcats) a en el bosque solo había SheSlimes y con una buena fogata se mantendrían alejados; lo que realmente le preocupaba eran las criaturas ajenas al desierto, aquellas que solo atacaban a la luz del día.

Mientras Mara preparaba una pequeña fogata con su magia y Nara buscaba en sus provisiones para cocinar con la ayuda de Saraa, Ragnar le hizo una seña a Joe para que lo siguiera y se alejaron un poco del campamento.

- Bien llego el momento de empezar el entrenamiento

- No podrías dejarme descansar un poco? No es que me queje pero fácilmente caminamos 7 horas sin parar y la verdad aun que estoy acostumbrado a caminar fue algo extenuante.

- Nada de eso, si quieres que te enseñe tendrás que aguantar, solo te podré enseñar cuando nos detengamos a comer o por alguna necesidad de nuestras acompañantes.

- Pero es que

- Nada de peros, quieres que te enseñe a usar una espada o no?

- Pues si...

- Entonces manos a la obra

En las 2 horas siguientes Rangar le enseño como tomar correctamente la espada, una forma "fácil" de bloquear ataques básicos y practicaron un poco de batalla, era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Ragnar aun cuando este solo estaba practicando sus tácticas mas básicas, la idea era que Joe viera sus movimientos y los intentara imitar en el combate, pero carecía de coordinación en los momentos claves lo cual hacia que los movimientos fuera muy lentos o los ataques sin fuerza.

Al termino de las 2 horas, Rangar decidió que era suficiente por ese día, Joe realmente se veía exhausto y muy dolido, un tanto por la caminata y otro por que en algunas partes del entrenamiento se le había pasado la mano y lo había golpeado, aun que el no estaba usando su espada sino un báculo de madera, no se podía comparar su fuerza con la del joven, seria como comparar a un dragón con un ratón, le pediría de favor a Nara que lo curara.

Se acercaron de nuevo al campamento, Mara se había llevado casi a la fuerza a Saraa a dormir a la carreta por ordenes de Nara, y Saraa se había enojado ya que los quería esperar despierta por que desde que ayudo a Joe en la habitación no habían podido hablar nada y en todo el día no había cruzado palabras con Ragnar, pero al final obedeció.

Nara les acerco a cada uno un plato con un poco de estofado y aun que Joe era algo remilgoso con la comida lo acepto con mucho agrado, salvo el almuerzo no había probado bocado y se moría de hambre, Rangar con igual apetito empezó a comer después de dar las gracias.

Terminaron rápidamente, pero aun no terminaba el día para Joe, ya que Nara quería ver si seria capaz de realizar un hechizo, así que Joe se alejo del campamento esta vez acompañado por Nara, pero ahora no se alejaron tanto, Joe había descansado poco pero con la cena recupero algo de energías.

- Creo que aquí esta bien

- Ok, entonces por donde empezamos, tengo que tomar alguna postura en especial, decir algunas palabras mágicas o que?

- Primero tienes que recibir un pequeño ritual

- Y en que consiste?

- Bueno, no es exactamente un ritual sino un especie de preparación espiritual, con esto nos daremos cuenta si eres capaz de realizar magia.

- Bien, entonces que tengo que hacer

- Espera un momento, tengo que preparar las cosas

Nara se quito su velo y sus sandalias, se arrodillo y toco el suelo con la mano como buscando algo, al poco tiempo, se detuvo cerca de un gran árbol extrañamente alrededor del árbol no había pasto y la tierra estaba muy blanda, dibujo una estrella de 5 picos con una vara de madera que recogió del piso y marco un emblema en cada una de las puntas.

- Bien, párate en el centro de la estrella, hay que hacer un rezo para pedir la bendición de la madre tierra, así podrás utilizar magia curativa, que es lo primero que quiero comprobar si puedes hacer.

Joe se paro sobre la estrella – Aquí esta bien?

- Si, ahora junta tus manos y di lo siguiente: "A todos los espíritus de la naturaleza, les pido de favor me bendigan con su poder, bríndenme con su gracia y guíen mi mano para poder tener el brillo sanador"

Joe así lo repito, al principio esperaba que algo pasara pero no ocurría nada ni se sentía especial, Nara parecía expectante; de pronto la estrella de 5 puntas empezó a brillar, alrededor del cuerpo de Joe un pequeño brillo verde apareció, Nara entonces dijo – Pon tu mano en el pecho y repite después de mi: "Heal"

La mano derecha de Joe irradio un brillo verde y sintió el efecto del hechizo en su cuerpo sintió los músculos mas relajados y los moretones que tenia del entrenamiento de Rangar le dejaron de doler, pero se empezó a sentir mas cansado.

- Bien, creo que ahora podrás aprender a usar magia del tipo curativa, debes estar muy cansado, así que mañana probaremos viendo si eres capaz de realizar hechizos de en combate.

- Así nada mas?

- Que esperabas?

- Al menos una felicitación

- Bueno, la verdad no esperaba que pudieras hacerlo a la primera, pero teniendo la referencia que venias de otro mundo habría sido decepcionante que no pudieras, pero si quieres una felicitación, pues entonces, "bien hecho"

Dicho eso Nara se puso sus sandalias y se alejo de el – No tardes mucho – fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar Joe

- Bien, creo que entonces mejor me voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ragnar lo levanto muy temprano, desayunaron algo de pan con mantequilla y un café y se prepararon para partir, ese día tenían que cruzar el desierto a como diera lugar, así que no podrían detenerse ni a comer. Ragnar estaba vigilante, al menor indicio de movimiento pedía a Nara que aminorara el paso mientras el se adelantaba, Joe se quedaba a un lado de la carreta buscando un poco de sombra, el vivir en una ciudad que fácilmente la temperatura llegaba a los 40 grados diarios en verano le ayudaba pero aun así el sol era muy fuerte, estarían a unos 48 grados centígrados y la arena estaba muy caliente lo que hacia parecer su caminata como por un horno. Dio el medio día y no habían topado mas que a un par de Slimes, los mismos que Ragnar aprovecho para poner a entrenar un poco mas a Joe. Pelear con Slimes era fácil, así que con un par de cortes a cada uno había sido suficiente, por lo mismo el sabia que Ragnar no comentaría nada y que esa noche lo entrenaría igual que la anterior, todo parecía ir bien hasta que toparon a un grupo mayor de Slimes, eran 2 CureSlimes y 3 SlimeKnights, que aun que para Ragnar, Nara y Mara no eran rivales Joe tendría grandes dificultades. Rangar le pidió a Nara que detuviera la carreta.

Ragnar - Nara, ayer Joe pudo realizar el hechizo de curación?

Nara - Si, pudo realizar el Heal por que?

Ragnar - Bien, Joe, tu pelearas solo contra esos 5

Nara - Que?

Joe - Que?

Ragnar – Si, pelearas tu solo, si veo que es mucho para ti voy a intervenir, pero no sin ver que puedes hacer

Joe – Pero no crees que están muy altos para el nivel que tengo actualmente?

Rangar – Si te encargas primero de los CureSlimes no habrá problema, ya que ellos usan el Healmore en sus compañeros cuando estos están débiles, pero antes, Mara podrías pasarme el Scale Shield que esta atrás?

Mara se asomo por la parte delantera de la carreta y le entrego el escudo a Rangar, Saraa se asomo para ver que pasaba, le habían pedido que no saliera para nada pero al ver que se detuvo la carreta la curiosidad pudo mas que la orden que le dieron; Ragnar le entrego el escudo a Joe.

Ragnar – Listo, con esto basta no? ya te sientes un poco mas seguro

Joe – Pues si te dijera que no me ayudarías?

Rangar – No

Joe – Si, eso supuse

El grupo de Slimes se estaba acercando y Joe se adelanto para enfrentarlos.

Los Slimes se habían organizado mas o menos en 3 líneas, los 2 CureSlimes estaban atrás preparados para curar a sus compañeros un SlimeKnight se quedo a pocos metros delante y los 2 que restaban se habían separado y rodeaban a Joe, el sabia por los juegos de Dragon Quest que los HealSlimes y los CureSlimes por lo general se quedaban atrás curando y que en ocasiones podían llamar mas aliados cuando las cosas se ponían feas, así que tenia que arreglárselas para vencerlos lo mas próximo posible, los SlimeKnights que lo rodeaban se prepararon para asaltarlo, con el escudo al frente y con la espada en alto, saltaban de un lado a otro esperando que Joe se dejara sorprender por tanto salto, hasta que uno hizo el primer movimiento y se abalanzo contra el tirando un golpe horizontal con su espada, Joe logro bloquearlo con el escudo y se percato de un segundo ataque que provenía del otro enemigo quien también estaba saltando, logro bloquearlo con la espada ya que el primero ya estaba atacando de nuevo, estaba dando golpes consecutivos por la izquierda y no podía mover el escudo de esa posición, Ragnar estaba quieto en la carreta a un lado de Nara, Saraa se estaba asomando por la parte de atrás junto con Mara, estaba un poco preocupada no sabia el por que lo hacían enfrentar a esos enemigos solo

- Estas seguro que es el mejor curso de acción – murmuro Nara

- El tiene que crecer y hacerse fuerte lo mas rápido que se pueda

- Pero realmente esta bien que lo dejes así? Los SlimeKnights no son muy fuertes pero los CureSlimes son un problema cuando no puedes atacarlos

- En el peor de los casos iré a ayudarle, pero al menos le habrías enseñado el Sleep.

- El no será mago, no tiene caso que le enseñe mucha magia, en todo caso la magia que le será útil se la enseñara Mara

- Cuando le pedirás que le enseñe?

- Ya hable con ella, espero que mañana le enseñe el Blaze, mira creo que ya logro sacarse del ataque de esos 2.

Joe había aprovechado que ambos SlimeKnights habían brincado muy alto para dar un golpe con todo su peso para rodarse por debajo de ellos antes que cayeran, podía ver a los CureSlimes pero el otro SlimeKnight esta interponiéndose en el camino, tenia que arreglárselas para llegar a ellos, no servia de anda atacar a los SlimeKnights si los otros los iban a curar. Los enemigos que dejo atrás ya estaban emprendiendo de nuevo un ataque cuando decidió que era en ese momento o nunca, la única forma de evitar que los CureSlimes los curaran seria matándolos de un solo golpe cosa difícil con su actual nivel, pero decidió arriesgarse, corrió hacia el SlimeKnight que estaba frente a los CureSlimes y lo ataco con un corte horizontal, este logro detener el ataque con su escudo y contesto tirando varios golpes con su espada, Joe los bloqueo difícilmente con su espada mientras los otros 2 SlimeKnight venían saltando hacia ellos, antes de llegar dieron un salto muy alto para volver a atacar con todo su peso, era el momento, antes que cayeran logro sujetar el escudo del tercero y lo puso en su lugar dejando que este recibiera el ataque de sus 2 compañeros aniquilándolo en un instante.

- Uno menos, faltan 4 - pensó

Con los SlimeKnights distraídos por su error, Joe aprovecho para atacar a los CureSlimes, pero resultaba algo difícil, ya que por más que atabaca a uno el otro lo curaba, y no tenía mucho tiempo antes que los SlimeKnights se dieran cuenta de donde estaba. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que atacaba a sus otros compañeros se dirigieron hacia el, estaba vez con saltos cortos, no cometerían el mismo error, para fortuna de Joe los CureSlimes no tienen mucho poder mágico y son muy torpes, el Healmore gasta una buena cantidad de magia y cada vez que recibían un golpe ellos se curaban a si mismos, por lo que antes que llegaran los SlimeKnight ya habían gastado toda su magia, lo que Joe noto enseguida cuando por fin pudo acabar con uno antes de recibir una embestida por parte de los SlimeKnight, Joe se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, el CureSlime que ya no tenia magia se unió al ataque agarrando con sus tentáculos las piernas de Joe mientras que uno de los SlimeKnight volvía a envestir y el otro se preparaba para un salgo alto, esta vez iban en serio, logro bloquear el ataque alto con el escudo que se partió por la fuerza del golpe quedando su brazo izquierdo lastimado, ambos SlimeKnight se habían alejado para hacer un salto horizontal tirando una estocada. Joe dejo de resistirse y permitió que el CureSlime lo tumbara, con el movimiento apenas y logro evitar el ataque y gracias a eso ambos SlimeKnight se empalaron mutuamente, chocando y rebotando entre si, cayeron en lados opuestos, aun no estaban muertos. En el suelo Joe golpeo al CureSlime con la espada cortando sus tentáculos para que lo soltara, el CureSlime se retorció de dolor e intento alejarse pero Joe aprovecho para atravesar su cuerpo con la espada, intento levantarse apoyándose en la mano izquierda, sus piernas estaban entumidas por la fuerza con la que lo había aprisionado y su mano no lo podía soportar del dolor, volvió a caer, se apoyo con la mano derecha y dio una mirada al brazo izquierdo, este le sangraba, debía de haberse figurado el hueso, la adrenalina que tenia por la pelea con los monstruos había hecho antes que no sintiera el dolor pero ahora si lo sintió. Soltó la espada, se sujeto el brazo izquierdo – "Heal" – el brillo verde rodeo su brazo y sintió un poco de alivio, uno de los SlimeKnight lo vio tirado, y se abalanzo contra el, salto lo mas alto que pudo, Joe sintió que una sombra lo cubría y miro hacia arriba, no tenia tiempo de esquivar el ataque, cerro los ojos, y escucho un grito.

No sintió ningún daño, cuando abrió los ojos, Ragnar estaba parado frente a el, miro hacia los lados y se dio cuenta que partió al SlimeKnight en 2 antes de caer, el otro se disponía a escapar cuando se escucho una explosión y se encendió en llamas, desde la parte trasera de la carreta Mara tenia la mano izquierda levantada hacia su dirección.

- Que fue eso

- El hechizo Blaze de Mara, es el hechizo de fuego mas básico pero Mara es una maestra en el, lo hiciste bien chico, ve con Nara para que te cure, por el día de hoy seguirás arriba de la carreta acompañándola,

será mejor que descanses por que hoy cuando acampemos seguiremos entrenando.

Mara había vuelto a entrar en la carreta con Saraa, Joe fue con Nara.

- Buen trabajo

- Gracias pero pude haber muerto

- Nunca dejaríamos que eso pasara

- Si Ragnar hubiera tardado un poco más

- Pero no tardo, llego en el momento adecuado

- Cierto

- Bueno, préstame el brazo

Joe, movió lentamente el brazo, no recordaba que algo le doliera tanto en toda su vida, Nara lo sujeto con suavidad – Healmore – susurro. Un aura verde rodeo a Joe completamente y sintió que los golpes recibidos le dejaban de doler.

- Tendrás que quedarte descansando un poco, la magia es efectiva pero no cura las heridas instantáneamente, aun así, creo que necesitas practicar mas tu Heal, tardo mucho en empezar a funcionar.

- Si, pero que podías esperar si era la segunda vez que lo utilizaba, y la primera en combate.

- Déjame decirte algo, tienes que mejorar lo mas pronto posible, Saraa estará bajo nuestros cuidados en especial el de Mara, pero no podemos cuidarte igual a ti, tu única opción es volverte fuerte.

- Entiendo, gracias por aclararme las cosas.

Nara golpeo con las cuerdas al caballo y emprendieron la marcha.

- Por que le exigen tanto?

- Perdón? – la pregunta la tomo desprevenida

- Si, por que lo fuerzan tanto?

- Te refieres a Joe?

Saraa estaba un poco molesta, se había dado cuenta que Ragnar estaba dejando que se las viera difíciles a propósito y Nara no le decía nada.

- Es cosa de adultos

- Yo no soy una niña pequeña, ya tengo 14 años, pronto cumpliré 15

Mara rió, la comprendía perfectamente, a su edad también se sentía igual - Pero esto tampoco te hace una adulta - contesto

- Esta bien, pero lo que no entiendo es el por que dejaron que lo lastimaran tanto los monstruos

- Ya te lo explicare mas tarde, por ahora quiero que sigas leyendo el libro de hechizos.

Saraa le clavo una mirada dubitativa pero decidió hacer caso y siguió leyendo los tipos de hechizos.


	6. Cap 5 Un DataBug y el Personal Menu

- Cap 5 – Un "DataBug" y el "Personal Menu"

Ese día Joe se quedo arriba de la carreta junto a Nara, preguntándole sobre que había pasado después de enfrentar a Necrosaro, tenia mucha curiosidad por saber sobre el héroe, dado que en el juego podías elegir tanto su sexo como nombre no había información oficial de esos datos, y conseguir información de primera mano de alguien que le ayudo pues era de lo mejor.

Ragnar llevaba paso rápido, no se había acercado ninguna criatura, había acabado con varios Scorpions hacia algunas horas pero nada difícil para el y se estaban acercando al borde del desierto a un prado que seria el paisaje el resto del viaje hasta la Keelon.

Saraa por su parte, estaba aun en la parte trasera de la carreta con Mara leyendo uno de los libros de magia que esta le había prestado.

- En serio tengo que leer todo esto?

- La verdad? No

- Entonces por que me haces leerlo

- Por que Brey y Nara me lo pidieron

- Solo por eso?

- Si, mi método de magia es muy distinto

- En serio? y cuando vas a empezar a enseñarme?

- Mañana por la noche, primero tienes que terminar ese libro

- mmmmmmmm – Saraa bajo la mirada, estaba harta de leer eso, eran muy aburridos esos libros, no importaba cuan fuertes sean esos hechizos

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara, mañana tendrás compañero de entrenamiento

- Joe también?

- Si, se que tienes ganas de platicar con el

- Es que digo, pobre, solo en un mundo extraño y pues es un caso parecido al mió

- Así que estuviste escuchando a escondidas otra vez

- jeje este - Saraa desvió la mirada de Mara y mostró una risa nerviosa - pasaba por allí ese momento y pues, no pude evitar escuchar

- Aja si, y entonces yo soy una alquimista

- Vamos, no es para tanto, solo escuche un par de cosas, nada mas, es todo, nada importante

- Como por ejemplo?

- Que el viene de otro mundo igual que yo, sobre el monstruo que he estado soñando y sobre un brazalete.

- Algo mas?

- También un poco de lo que contó de su mundo, de una Trifuerza y de no se que diosas

- Y?

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo escuche todo, pero de verdad no tenia intención de espiar.

- Cuando aprenderás que eso no esta bien

- Tal vez dejaría de hacer eso si me dejan de tratar como a una niña chiquita

- Vas a volver a empezar con eso?

- Es que es la verdad, ya soy mayor, pero todos me tratan como si no contara, solo Alena no me trata así

La mirada de Mara mostraba un poco de tristeza - Me gustaría poder contarte todo pero me hicieron prometer que no te diría nada

- Si ya se, discúlpame, aparte de Alena solo contigo puedo contar.

Mara le dio un abrazo fraternal que respondió Saraa – Lo se, pero bueno, ahora tienes que seguir leyendo, tal vez esta noche les empezare a enseñar una que otra cosilla.

Asi que con la promesa de que esa noche podría practicar magia Saraa se puso a estudiar un poco mas.

Por su parte Joe estaba muy asombrado por todo lo que había contado Nara, era un fanático a morir de las historias de aventuras y mas cuando había magia de por medio, además tomando en cuenta que el juego era de 8 bits no había mucha profundización en subplots y cosas así que dieran una idea de las relaciones de los personajes.

Nara también había aprovechado para decirle que esa noche tal vez practicaría con Mara, aun que todo dependería de esta y del avance con Saraa.

A media tarde habían logrado salir del desierto y ya iban por el prado, Ragnar decidió detener la marcha para acampar y ver si podía cazar algo, ya tenían varios días comiendo lo mínimo y el sentía que necesitaba algo de carne en su dieta de cuando en cuando. Nara no presto mucha objeción y le pidió a Joe que la acompañara a buscar algo de agua, afortunadamente cerca de allí había un arroyuelo cercano y había algunos arbustos con moras por lo cual pudieron recolectar para acompañar la cena. Un par de horas después Ragnar había regresado con 3 ratas de pradera y con varios huevos de serpiente, Joe era muy remilgoso y preferiría seguir con el pan aun que estuviera duro, pero dadas las circunstancias decidió que lo que cayera era bueno, por que a final de cuentas comida era comida.

Ragnar y Nara se dispusieron a preparar la cenar.

Joe – Ragnar, crees que halla problema si exploro un poco?

Ragnar – La comida estará en una media hora aproximadamente, no te alejes mucho y pase lo que pase no bajes la guardia, al mínimo indicio de problemas regresa, ok?

Joe – Entendido

Joe se alejo del campamento mas no hizo exactamente caso a Ragnar, quería pensar un poco sobre todo lo que pasaba así empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

Nara – Crees que este bien? Se veía un poco raro

Ragnar – Como puedes decir eso? Apenas lo conocemos

Nara – Olvidas que soy adivina?

Ragnar – Cierto, lo olvide. Aun que no creo que debas preocuparte.

Nara – A que te refieres?

Ragnar – Si estuvieras en su lugar no abría momentos que te sintieras así de raro? Asumo que debe ser difícil digerir las cosas

Nara – Tienes razón. Creo que desde que lo vimos tal vez no se había sentado a plantearse las cosas, solo se dejaba llevar.

Ragnar – Bueno, tenemos que seguir, este estofado de rata de pradera nos va a quedar delicioso.

Dicho esto ambos siguieron cocinando

Saraa – Haaaaaaaaaa, ya me arte, son demasiadas letras

Mara – Oh vamos, ya te falta poco, solo son 200 hojas mas

Saraa – No, ya es suficiente, ya no quiero volver a agarrar un libro en mi vida, ya leí 3 tomos de 2000 hojas cada uno

Mara – Oye recuerda nuestro trato

Saraa – Olvídalo, prefiero no aprender magia a seguir con esta tortura, no vez que moriré de aburrimiento si sigo así?

Mara – No seas exagerada, anda te falta poco, no debes actuar como una niña chiquita

Saraa – Por si lo olvidas aun soy una niña

Mara – Que no hace unas horas me estabas reclamando que ya no eras una niña?

Saraa – Pero ese era entonces y ahora es distinto, soy una niña y necesito distraerme de vez en cuando

Mara – Hay que remedio, bueno, quieres ir a estirar las piernas un rato? Al parecer ya levantaron el campamento

Saraa – Cierto ya tiene rato que no nos movemos. Por cierto huele muy rico que estarán cocinando?

Mara – Y si vamos a preguntar?

Saraa solo asintió y ambas salieron del vagón y se acercaron a donde estaban Ragnar y Nara

Mara – Huele delicioso, que preparan?

Nara – Un estofado, creo que Ragnar ya necesitaba mas proteínas – hizo un gesto con los ojos a su acompañante

Ragnar puso un gesto de solemnidad e indignación – Oye, de vez en cuando hay que consentirse no crees?

Nara – Por cierto, Saraa mira en esa bolsa – señalo una bolsa que estaba cerca de ella

Saraa – Cual esta? – habiendo dicho eso abrió al bolsa para ver el contenido y vio las moras – Yupy!!!! Mis favoritas.

Nara – Cuando fui a buscar agua con Joe vio unos arbustos con moras y me pregunto si eran comestibles, creo que también se estaba hartando de lo mismo todos los días. Lleno esa y la otra bolsa que esta a un lado.

Mara – Por cierto, y donde esta?

Ragnar – Quería explorar un poco, pero ya tiene casi una hora que se fue, creo que mejor lo voy a buscar

Saraa – Puedo ir contigo? Necesito caminar un poco

Ragnar volteo a ver a Nara, esta hizo una seña de asentamiento con la cabeza – Esta bien, sígueme

Mientras tanto, Joe iba caminando viendo las estrellas mientras tenía un debate mental

- Valla, este lugar es hermoso pero... se siente raro, siento que no pertenezco aquí, creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a la tecnología con todo y que siempre he querido viajar así, pero bueno que esperaba? Mmmmm En fin, creo que aun no asimilo la idea que estoy en otro mundo.

Habría podría haber seguido con su debate mucho mas tiempo cuando de pronto escucho un sonido extraño, ajeno al ambiente que estaba. Se detuvo y empezó a caminar despacio, había una roca enorme que le obstruía la visión hacia donde provenía el sonido, se acerco con cautela y rodeo la roca lo mas lento que pudo acercándose al sonido entonces lo vio, era un extraño aro amarillo hecho de luz girando mientras estaba levitado, trago saliva

- Un Magic Portal para monstruos? que hace esa cosa aquí???

Escucho otro ruido y vio como un grupo de monstruos de forma de flama (Blazeghost) se acercaban al Magic Portal y este empezaba a girar mucho mas rápido acelerando el sonido que hacia, de pronto el Magic Portal desapareció y un monstruo parecido a un gorila apareció de el era gigantesco, parte de su cuerpo brillaba de color verde mientras que el resto tenia el color de las rocas del lugar

- Un DataBug? Genial ahora si se esta poniendo fea la cosa

Los Blazeghost vieron al extraño monstruo y empezaron a atacarlo, arrojándose directamente contra el, pero salieron rebotados por una barrera que lo cubría - ahora recuerdo ese tipo de databug tiene tolerancia física – pensó Joe mientras veía como los demás blazeghost atacaban inútilmente al monstruo, de pronto varios de los blazeghost se arrojaron contra el databug y al tocar la barrera explotaron intentando hacer daño o destruir la barrera para que sus demás compañeros lograran aniquilar a su enemigo pero este ataque también fallo. Un blazeghost empezó a girar de forma extraña y una luz roja salio de su cuerpo en forma de llama, era el hechizo "Blaze" que ya había mostrado Mara, este si había logrado conectar al enemigo pero este tenia demasiada resistencia y no causo muchos estragos, 5 blazeghost empezaron a girar de otra forma diferente y de pronto se dividieron creando 5 mas, y así empezaron a girar, a bailar y a dividirse hasta que fueron cerca de 30 blazeghost y todos empezaron a hacer el hechizo blaze que impacto al databug de forma inmisericorde.

Después de que todos los ataques impactaron en el monstruo se creo una cortina de humo por tantas explosiones, Joe estaba sorprendido, los monstruos de ese tipo eran difíciles de atacar y los blazeghost habían hecho todo lo posible por aniquilarlo, de pronto una lluvia de rocas empezó a caer sobre los blazeghost's y un rugido salio desde la cortina de humo que aun no se disipaba, unos brillos verde fosforescente se distinguieron, el databug no había sido vencido, de hecho no tenia ningún daño aparente – (es inútil) – pensó Joe – (si no lo atacan con un Data Drain antes ese monstruo no podrá ser destruido) – el databug volvió a rugir y otra lluvia de rocas aplastaba a los blazeghost, Joe empezó a correr por donde había llegado procurando que el databug no lo viera, por que si lo veía seria su final.

Corriendo a todo lo que podía no dejaba de pensar en le databug – (rayos, no creo que haya alguien por aquí que pueda destruir esa cosa, que bueno que esta muy lejos del campamento) – no perdía la oportunidad para voltear de vez en vez y asegurarse que no hubiera nada tras de el pero de pronto sintió algo extraño

- tummp -

Un sonido como de una campana, seco pero suficientemente firme lo detuvo, ya había escuchado ese sonido antes, de pronto un sonido como de estática empezó a resonar en el ambiente, todo el paisaje se empezó a distorsionar como cuando vez en una televisión descompuesta. El sonido de la estática se escucho mas fuerte, era adelante de el.

- AAAAAAAA

- Que rayos es eso?

Dos voces conocidas delante de el, una de una joven y la otra de un hombre de mediana edad – Saraa y Ragnar? No puede ser – las palabras salieron de su boca con miedo y acelero la marcha, paso unas rocas y cuando se acercaba logro distinguir bien, Ragnar empuñaba su espada, tras de el se encontraba Saraa y frente a el un monstruo familiar para Joe, era un gigante decapitado con un cráneo humano en su mano izquierda y una espada ancha en la derecha, pero no era normal la mitad de este estaba brillando color verde fluorescente – un databug.

Ragnar – Aléjate Saraa, ve al campamento y quédate allí, alerta del peligro

Saraa – Pero y que pasara contigo? Además no hemos encontrado a Joe

Ragnar – Obedece la orden, solo vete.

Saraa cerro los ojos que mostraban impotencia y miedo, y salio corriendo, Ragnar se puso en guardia y preparo su ataque a diferencia del día anterior y en la tarde no portaba una espada cualquiera esta vez utilizaba su arma mas fuerte la Metal Babble Sword y estaba preparado para todo. El databug corrió hacia el con la espada en alto preparado para partirlo en 2, Ragnar aguardo, el databug tiro su golpe y en un movimiento muy rápido Ragnar se giro hacia su izquierda dando una vuelta completa y tirando un corte diagonal sobre el monstruo atravesándole el pecho y cortándole el brazo derecho de un tajo. El databug se arrodillo pero otra vez la distorsión se creo y al levantarse se había regenerado su brazo y otra espada ahora mas grande aparecía, tiro un golpe horizontal que apenas logro bloquear Ragnar pero que lo mando a volar varios metros, era demasiado fuerte.

Ragnar se reincorporo de un salto y corrió hacia el databug, este a su vez corrió hacia Ragnar tirando un corte horizontal, Ragnar se tiro al piso dando un giro y dio un corte a las piernas del monstruo, este cayo de frente cual todo su peso pero de nuevo la distorsión y la capacidad de regenerarse el monstruo dio efecto, pero antes que este se levantara Ragnar volvió a atacar el brazo que sujetaba la espada esperando ganar mas tiempo. Para su sorpresa la espada reboto en el brazo – pero que demonios – el databug ataco a Ragnar con su brazo izquierdo dando un golpe directo a su cara y tumbándolo de espaldas

Ragnar se levanto tan rápido como pudo, estaba sangrando, el golpe lo había aturdido y le había roto la nariz, el databug estaba de nuevo frente a el, levanto su brazo izquierdo listo para golpearlo, Ragnar interpuso su escudo pero la fuerza del golpe lo venció y cayo nuevamente de espaldas, ahora el databug se preparaba para atacar con su espada.

Joe estaba tras la roca pensando que hacer, era una tontería enfrentarlo directo, ni siquiera Ragnar podía hacer algo, tenia que pensar, en su impotencia golpeo la roca tras la que estaba con su mano izquierda y un brillo rodeo su muñeca izquierda, un reloj extraño que en su vida había visto apareció, seguido de un panel holográfico que salía de el, su sorpresa se acrecentó mas cuando vio lo que decía el cuadro en la parte superior -"Personal" pero que rayos – bajo su vista vio mas textos - "Skills", "Items", "Key Items", "Status", etc. - vio que el reloj tenia botones de flechas, así mismo uno que decía "Personal Menu", otro que decía "Action/Execute" y otro mas que decía "Cancel", instintivamente entro en "Items" y vio otro submenú "Items, Scrolls, Books, Mana Eggs, Equipment", rápidamente entro en Scrolls y encontró lo que podría ser la única salvación de Ragnar - Pero funcionara?

Se volvió a asomar, y vio que Ragnar se había levantado, estaba herido, no solo de la nariz sino que se veía su armadura dañada también, dio en el botón "Action/Execute" y el Scroll apareció en su mano derecha, presiono el botón "Cancel" y el menú holográfico desapareció, volvió a ver al databug, estaba completamente concentrado en Ragnar - (aquí es cuando) – salio de la roca y corrió hacia el databug.

Ragnar alcazo a verlo – Aléjate esa cosa es demasiado para ti

Joe hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo hacia el databug, cuando este lo vio tiro un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Joe se lanzo al piso para evitarlo apenas a tiempo, levanto la mano derecha hacia el databug y sintió que unas palabras salían de su boca - Suvi Lei!! - un brillo amarillo rodeo al databug y este se quedo completamente quieto, Ragnar se sorprendió

Ragnar – Que paso? Que hiciste? Mejor como lo hiciste?

Joe – Luego te cuento la historia, por el momento tenemos que huir antes que se recupere

Ragnar – No, ahora es el momento de acabarlo

Joe sujeto a Ragnar del brazo, y este lo volteo a ver

Ragnar – Que crees que haces hay que acabarlo

Joe – Te dejaría si realmente pudieras acabarlo

Ragnar – No me crees capaz de acabar a un enemigo cuando tengo la ventaja de que esta inmovilizado

Joe – Podrías si fuera cualquier otro enemigo pero no este, vamonos, tengo mucho que explicarte, pero si nos quedamos no viviremos mucho

Ragnar vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Joe cuando este volteo a ver al databug, se soltó la mano de Joe y empezó a correr. Joe corrió tras el y ninguno de los 2 volteo para nada.

A los pocos minutos Ragnar que venia muy delante vio que Mara venia hacia ellos corriendo pero que al verlo se detenía; mostraba alivio en su rostro.

Mara – Me alegra que estés bien, después de lo que dijo Saraa creí que estarías en graves problemas, pero veo que pudiste acabar con ese enemigo

Ragnar – En realidad tuvimos que huir

Mara – Que? Tuviste que huir? Hay un monstruo capaz de hacer que retrocedas?

Ragnar – No hay monstruo de este mundo que me haga huir, pero creo que esa cosa no era de este mundo

En ese momento los alcanzo Joe venia muy pálido, Mara se sorprendió y Ragnar no supo si su estado era por la carrera o por el miedo, Joe le hizo una seña a Ragnar

Ragnar – Mara, platicaremos después, ahora, regresemos lo mas rápido al campamento, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo mas rápido que podamos

Mara se sorprendió de la urgencia de las palabras de Ragnar pero decidió no cuestionarlo y empezaron a andar hacia el campamento a paso rápido.

En el campamento Nara trataba de calmar a Saraa, no dejaba de hablar del monstruo que brillaba, Mara fue la primera en acercarse, seguida por Ragnar y Joe cerraba la marcha. Nara al ver a Ragnar se apresuro hacia el, Mara se sorprendió al ver realmente el estado en que había quedado su amigo, ya que con solo la luz de las estrellas no pudo distinguir bien el estado de gravedad en que se encontraba. Como pudo Ragnar se quito la armadura y las protecciones de los brazos, Nara empezó a inspeccionarlo, aparte de la nariz tenia al menos 4 costillas rotas y varios cortes leves en los brazos, Nara puso ambas manos en el pecho de Ragnar con cuidado

Nara – Healmore

Ragnar sintió un alivio muy grande y una sensación muy agradable recorrió su cuerpo. Mara fue por una cubeta con agua y se la paso junto con un trozo de tela a su hermana, Nara la iba a sujetar pero Ragnar se le adelanto

Ragnar – Gracias, pero creo que de aquí en delante yo me puedo atender solo

Nara no hizo señal de querer discutir y fue junto a Saraa, todos estaban muy silenciosos, mientras Ragnar humedecía la tela y se limpiaba los rastros de sangre digo la magia cura heridas pero no arregla la ropa, ni limpia la sangre.

Nara – Que fue lo que paso Ragnar

Ragnar – Pregúntale a el, creo que sabe mas de lo que nos ha dicho

Nara, Mara, Saraa y Ragnar voltearon hacia Joe, quien había tomado un baso con agua y estaba bebiéndola como si no hubiera bebido nada en días, dejo el baso a un lado y empezó a hablar.

Joe – Ese monstruo que enfrentaste, es conocido como un databug

Nara – Databug?

Joe – Si, pero antes de seguir hablando – miro a los ojos a Nara y luego dirigió la mirada a Saraa haciéndole entender si estaba bien que hablara frente a ella.

Nara volteo su mirada a Ragnar quien pareció meditarlo un momento pero antes que cualquier de los 2 hablase Mara intervino

Mara – No creo que halla problema, – en ese momento todos la voltearon a ver – además, ella ya sabe casi todos los detalles, la otra noche nos escucho tras la puerta

Nara volteo a ver a Saraa con una mirada declamatoria, pero también mostraba alivio, ya no tendría que explicar nada mas delante, después vio hacia Joe – Continua

Joe – Bien, primero esa cosa, o mejor dicho "esas" cosas

Ragnar – Que acaso hay mas cosas de esas?

Joe asintió – Cuando me aleje para explorar tope con otro databug, este era diferente, mucho mas peligroso, procure esconderme para que no me viera y me aleje lo mas rápido que pude

Ragnar – Si sabias de esas cosas deberías habernos avisado antes

Joe – Me acabo de enterar que están aquí, pero necesito que me dejes explicar algunos puntos de esas criaturas

Ragnar estaba muy molesto, no solo había resultado herido, se sentía humillado por esa cosa, no había podido hacerle ningún daño verdadero, le destrozo la armadura y para colmo había tenido que salir huyendo después de que por algún extraño milagro, esa cosa había quedado paralizada

Joe – Bien denme un momento – con los dedos de la mano derecha se froto los parpados presionándolos un poco, después bajo la mano por todo su rostro hasta la barbilla soltando un suspiro de cansancio – les voy a decir lo que necesitan saber de esos databug's pero por favor no me interrumpan, ok? – volteo a ver el rostro de todos los presentes y empezó a hablar – Primero, esas cosas no pueden ser destruidos por medios normales, y si son heridos son capaces de regenerar su cuerpo a velocidades increíbles, segundo, según se hay 3 formas en que un databug puede aparecerse y ya fueron comprobadas 2, la primera es saliendo de un circulo amarillo hecho de luz, la segunda apareciendo después de que se ve una especie de distorsión en la vista, o algo así, es difícil de explicar, y la tercera es cuando un monstruo es vencido en ocasiones se puede convertir en un databug

Ragnar – Bien, y como los podemos matar?

Joe – No se puede, no sin tener el brazalete que que les habia contado

Mara – Pero y que hay de ti?

Joe – Ya se los dije, yo no lo tengo

Nara – Pero que no vienes de otro mundo?

Joe – Si, pero eso no quiere decir que sea quien trae el brazalete, pero hay algo mas que les quiero decir sobre esos databug's, lo mejor que se puede hacer en caso de verlos es correr, ya les dije que en ese mundo quedaban en coma pero no tengo idea que pueda pasar aqui

Ragnar – No sera solo que tienes miedo de morir

Joe – No se si halla sido eso, pero la verdad es que hay cosas peores que morir, y se que si hubieras seguido peleando con esa cosa no estarias aqui hablando con nosotros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos Nara sirvió unos platos con estofado para que todos cenaran, independientemente de lo que paso tenían que comer, Ragnar apenas probo su ración al igual que Joe. Ragnar les pidió que cuando terminaran de comer se prepararan ya que no podían esperar mas allí, esa noche tenían que seguir hasta llegar a Keelon, tal vez allí estarían mas seguros, pero aun se preguntaba que fue lo que habia hecho Joe para detener a ese databug.

Empezaron a marchar otra vez, solo que ahora todos hiban arriba de la carreta, Ragnar hiba conduciendo mientras, Nara, Mara y Saraa dormian, Joe estaba sentado hasta atras viendo hacia afuera, preguntandose que mas podria pasar, y mirando de vez en vez el nuevo accesorio que tenia, ahora si que no tenia idea que pensar, estaba en un mundo salido de un videojuego, bueno en realidad era un mundo de un videojuego, habia databugs, no sabia que pasaria si lo llegaban a derrotar y aparte tenia un reloj con un inventario y quien sabe que mas cosas. Pensando eso recordo que tenia que inspeccionar mas detalladamente todo lo que era capaz de hacer ese reloj, asi que preciono el bonton "Menu Personal" y se disponia a inspeccionarlo cuando una voz lo interrumpio

- Valla se ve muy interesante esa cosa

Sorprendido, Joe solo volteo para ver quien lo habia descubierto

?? - ???

Mientras tanto, en un mundo muy lejano, 4 encapuchados cada uno vestido con un traje de un color distinto y portando mascaras del mismo color veian por una pantalla holografica.

Encapuchado Negro – Asi que ese es el elegido

Encapuchado Blanco – No se ve fuerte, pero tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con el

Encapuchado Azul – No se por que el maestro tiene tanto interez en el, por cierto, que no deberiamos ocuparnos de otros asuntos

Encapuchado Blanco – Oh vamos, solo dejenme ir a darle una visita, me gustaria charlar con esas jovenes tan atractivas. En especial esa del cabello verde.

Encapuchado Negro – Como siempre con tus malas mañas

Encapuchado Rojo – Suficiente, el maestro nos ordeno observar al chico y a la joven de cabello verde, no es ningun juguete para ti

Encapuchado Blanco – Que caracter, pero si no voy a lastimar a esa pequeña muñequita

Encapuchado Rojo – Yo ire a informarle al maestro que ya tiene el "Primer Accesorio", debemos vigilar con mas cuidado. - Volteo hacia el encapuchado de azul – Ve a vigilarlos a ese mundo, pero solo observalos, dame un informe detallado cuando obtenga el segundo accesorio, ustedes 2 sigan con lo planeado, yo esperare las nuevas ordenes del maestro y se las hare saber.

Azul, Blanco, Negro – Como ordenes – Acto seguido los 3 desaparecen, el encapuchado rojo dio la vuelta y el alo de luz de una puerta se dibujo, el tipo de rojo entro por esta y desaparecio.


	7. Cap 6 La otra joven de cabello verde

- Capitulo 6 – La otra joven de cabello verde

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que se dispusieron a levantar el campamento e iban en la carreta, no había podido dormir nada por más que lo intentaba, estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados pensando en mil y un cosas. No recordaba haber viso a Ragnar tan enojado ni tan lastimado nunca y por alguna razón le parecía que estaba enfocando su enojo en Joe, mas no creía que durara mucho, solo necesitaba descansar, igual ella, pero aun había algo que la molestaba y es que no sabia como le había hecho Joe para detener a ese monstruo y así pudieran huir.

De todos ella era la única que solo había cruzado palabras con el cuando era necesario, no había tenido tiempo de hablar de nada, y no es que no le diera curiosidad por preguntarle sobre su mundo o sobre que pensaba de el mundo de ellos, es que simplemente por una y otra razón no se había podido tomar el tiempo de hablar con el, abrió los ojos un momento para ver hacia afuera, hacia el cielo nocturno tan estrellado como siempre cuando vio que Joe presionaba algo en un aparato que no se había percatado tenia en su mano izquierda y de pronto una luz azul en forma de cuadro aparecía arriba de su muñeca y el empezaba a verla con mucho detenimiento.

- Valla, se ve muy interesante esa cosa

Joe se vio sorprendido de escucharla y volteo rápidamente

Joe – Mara, creí que también estabas dormida

Mara – Que es eso?

Joe – Que cosa?

Mara – Eso que esta brillando arriba de tu mano – dijo señalando con el dedo

Joe recordó que estaba experimentando con el reloj que traía para ver que más funciones tendrían y como acto reflejo presiono el botón "Cancel" cerrando el menú. Mara se le quedo viendo

Mara – Esta bien, si no quieres decirme no lo hagas - desvió la mirada y se dio la vuelta – buenas noches

Joe – Espera - le dijo con una voz muy alta, pero luego bajando la voz para no despertar a Nara y Saraa – discúlpame, es que me pescaste descuidado

Mara se volteo un poco para poder verlo, mostrando poco interés

Joe – Te gustaría hablar un rato? Digo si no es molestia?

Mara se sentó en su lugar era una buena oportunidad de averiguar algo de el.

Mara – Bien, y de que quieres hablar.

Joe no tenia idea de que hablar, solo había dicho eso para no ser tan descortés, en realidad lo que quería era seguir viendo el reloj – Pues, la verdad no se? Este… (_Vamos piensa algo rápido_) – en eso la luz de la luna entro por la parte abierta de la carreta iluminando el rostro de Mara – (guau, había olvidado lo bonita que es) – cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza – (_no es tiempo de pensar esas cosas_)

Mara lo vio divertida, no tenía idea que pensaba, pero si sabía que él no tenia idea por donde empezar a hablar, así que decidió ser buena y empezar ella la plática, además podría manejar la platica a su conveniencia.

Mara – jmjm Bueno, quería preguntarte, algunas cosas sobre ti primero

Joe – A si? Como que?

Mara – Pues, en vista que parece que conoces mucho sobre nosotros, quería preguntar primero a que te dedicas en tu mundo, o que haces para vivir?

Joe – A pues yo arreglo computadoras… (_tonto, aquí no existen las computadoras, ahora como le vas a explicar_)

Mara – Computadoras??

Joe – (_Vez, te digo, estas bien menso_. No me ayudes cerebro quieres??) Este, si son aparatos que se pueden usar para muchas cosas, desde escribir una carta, un texto, etc, hasta hacer cuentas, conocer y contactarse con gente de otros lugares, para juegos, etc. (vez esta todo controlado)

Mara – Que interesante, pero a que te refieres con aparato?

Joe - …. Veo que no estas familiarizada con esas palabras verdad (_claro que no menso_), como decirlo, es una maquina, que usa partes muy pequeñas y hechas de un material procesado llamado plástico, también usa un acero muy ligero. Trabaja con electricidad.

Se le quedo viendo muy pensativa y Joe no pudo mas que tragar saliva – (no se por que pero siento que no voy a salir bien librado de esta)

Mara – Por cierto, tengo una gran duda

Joe – Aja

Mara – Como le hiciste para detener al monstruo que los ataco?

Joe – (_Valla, ya esperaba algo así_. Yo también pero no se me ocurre que decirle. _Pues que remedio queda, di la verdad_. La verdad? pero si…)

Mara – Pasa algo?

Joe – No nada, es que… (bueno pues ya que) mira, la verdad es que yo mismo no se como paso y eso es lo que estaba queriendo averiguar hace unos momentos.

Mara – Te refieres a ese aparato que traes en la mano?

Joe – (Ósea que si sabe alguna definición de aparato y nada mas me estaba vacilando) Pues si, quería ver que tantas cosas podía hacer y entender como es que apareció de la nada.

Le empezó a explicar a Mara lo que había pasado hasta cuando llegaron al campamento, desde cuando vio al primer DataBug hasta cuando el y Ragnar tuvieron que salir corriendo para evitar morir en manos del otro. Joe hizo una pausa y Mara se levanto de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de Joe, este la siguió con la mirada y cuando la vio sentada junto a el volvió a enfocar toda su atención en el reloj.

Joe – Hasta ahora solo he podido revisar la pantalla de luz y algunos menús muy básicos, en especial el inventario pero no completo solo los "ítems", mas no se que capacidad tenga, tal vez tenga alguna arma o algo mas aquí por default.

Joe se detuvo cuando noto que Mara no decía nada, volteo para verla y vio la expresión de esta la cual reflejaba que no había entendido una sola palabra de las que había dicho, por lo cual decidió empezar a explicarle un poco sobre menús, inventarios y cosas así en los juegos RPG's, claro sin decirle de donde lo sabia, no quería hacerla sentir como que era un personaje ficticio para el y menos cuando al verla se había quedado con la boca abierta minutos atrás.

Siguió revisando el inventario en especial reviso la parte de equipamiento, tenia solo las armas que Ragnar le había prestado, en Ítems no encontró mas que algunos scrolls mas todos los reconoció de los primeros juegos de ".hack", reviso la opción de magias y vio que el único hechizo que tenia era el "Heal" que le enseño Nara, no pudo acceder nada mas ni siquiera a su propio status que era lo que mas le importaba, todo estaba deshabilitado.

Después de intentar accesar por algún tiempo mas, por fin se dio por vencido, Mara estaba muy callada o al menos eso le pareció a Joe hasta que volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida y estaba parcialmente apoyada en su hombro y el no se había dado cuenta por lo entretenido que estaba con el reloj. La movió un poco para ver si reaccionaba pero al parecer estaba profundadamente dormida, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco logro cargarla y acomodarla para que no se torciera el cuello y pudiera descansar mejor, cuando apoyo su cabeza con cuidado en la almohada improvisada (un par de sabanas dobladas y apiladas) vio la serenidad con la que dormía, Joe no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía muy bien incluso dormida, pero procuro alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió a donde había estado probando el reloj, tenia que dormir un poco.

No durmió mucho cuando la luz del sol empezó a entrar por la carreta, abrió los ojos y vio que estaban cerca de un pueblo, mas le recordaba que el viaje debería tardar un día mas al menos, volteo a ver a sus acompañantes, Mara y Saraa seguían dormidas pero no estaba Nara, presto un poco de atención y alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Nara y Ragnar murmurando.

Ragnar – No me gusta la idea pero tendremos que detenernos en Kievs por al menos el día de hoy

Nara – Creo que es lo mejor, además necesitas otra armadura

Ragnar – Cielos, es cierto, era una Full-Plate Armor, tal vez no era lo mejor pero aun así es increíble la fuerza de ese monstruo

Nara – Por cierto como sigues?

Ragnar – Gracias al hechizo que me hiciste y a las Medical Herbs ya estoy mejor

Nara – No me refiero a eso

Ragnar – Ah, a eso otro, pues creo que mejor, pero aun sigo con el orgullo lastimado

Nara – Vamos solo fue tu orgullo, además no tenias que molestarte tanto con el chico

Ragnar – Es solo que, siento que hay muchas cosas que no nos ha dicho

Nara – Tal vez el caso es que el mismo no sabe que tan importantes son esas cosas

Ragnar – Puede que tengas razón, además creo que aun no se acostumbra a todo esto

Nara – Como te sentirías si de pronto estuvieras en un lugar extraño, donde no conoces a nadie y donde además todo es completamente distinto al lugar del que vienes?

Ragnar – Creo que tienes un buen punto, tal vez aun este un poco desorientado.

Nara – Vas a seguir enseñándole a manejar la espada?

Ragnar – Si, creo que tiene aptitudes, aun que es un poco flojo, pero, tomando en cuenta que por lo que nos dijo nunca había tomado una espada creo que podría ser bueno.

Nara – Espero que Mara le enseñe algo de magia mientras estamos aquí

Ragnar – No crees que ella prefiera ir a visitar algún conocido? Después de todo, ustedes son originarias de Kievs

Nara – No tenemos muchos recuerdos agradables de esta ciudad – en ese momento sus ojos miraron al vació y recordó la noche que Keeleon asesinó a su padre.

Ragnar – Bueno, no quiero ver esa cara larga, mejor a alegrarnos, por cierto, alguien tiene que despertar a las bellas durmientes allá atrás no crees?

Nara – Cierto, ya es tarde además, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy

Ragnar – Quieres que lleguemos a la posada?

Nara – No, creo que será mejor que visitemos la vieja casa de mi padre, esta al este de la plaza principal

Ragnar – Entendido

Nara – Bien, les diré el cambio de planes allá atrás

Nara, se asomo por la parte delantera de la carreta y vio a Joe despierto hasta el otro extremo.

Nara – Alcanzaste a escuchar algo?

Joe – Un poco, espero no haber sido entrometido

Nara – Para nada, entonces ya sabes del cambio de planes?

Joe – Si, pero me queda una duda

Nara – Cual es?

Joe – Si quieren ir a Santeem, por que no le piden a Mara que use el Return para llegar mas rápido?

Nara se sorprendió, no tenia idea que el conociera tanto de las habilidades de Mara – Ella te contó sobre ese hechizo?

Joe – No, es algo que se por mi mundo, se que ella puede usar ese hechizo y puede transportar un grupo completo a cualquier lugar que allá visitado antes

Nara – Entiendo, pero hay una muy buena razón para no usarlo

Joe – Puedo saber cual es?

Nara – Que por alguna razón el hechizo no puede ser realizado

Joe – A que te refieres con que no puede ser realizado? Acaso ella lo olvido?

Nara – No es solo ella, sino que nadie puede realizar ese hechizo, nadie sabe la razón pero no se puede usar

Joe – Ok, pero entonces por que a Keeleon? Que acaso no seria mejor ir a la ciudad que tiene puerto, no recuerdo cual es su nombre

Nara – Te refieres a Haville? – se quedo viéndolo un momento sorprendida pero luego cerro los ojos e hizo un asentamiento – realmente no se por que me sorprendo que sepas todo eso, creo que es algo inevitable sorprenderme, vamos a Keeleon por que allí venden Wing of Wyverns (Chimera Wings o Alas de Quimeras). Sabes con el hechizo Return sin poder usarse las Wing of Wyverns se hicieron muy importantes, actualmente es muy difícil de conseguirlas, de hecho cuando se vio este problema también se creía que estos ítems estaban afectados pero resulto que no, así se realizo una caza a gran escala en las zonas donde viven los Wyverns acabando con casi todos. Es por eso que tampoco se pueden conseguir de Wyverns salvajes, nuestra mejor oportunidad es conseguir una en Keeleon. Hace poco escuche que un cargamento llegaría por estos días, Ragnar uso el único Wing of Wyvern que tenia para venir a Kievs esperaba encontrarme aquí e ir a Keeleon pero como no me encontró fue a Monbaraba y fue cuando entre los 2 decidimos este viaje que al parecer esta resultando ser muy ilustrativo para mas de uno

Joe – Como esta Ragnar?

Nara – El esta bien, estaba un poco enojado por tener que huir de un enemigo pero creo que ya se le paso

Joe – Entonces eso quiere decir?

Nara – Si, el día de hoy va a tener tiempo de entrenarte bien, bueno eso después de ir de compras, tiene que comprar una armadura nueva, la que traía esta muy dañada.

Joe – No puedo creer que una Full-Plate Armor (armadura completa de plata) se haya roto tan fácilmente

Nara – Alcanzaste a escuchar eso también?

Joe – Si, disculpa, pero es que pues ya estaba despierto cuando empezaron a hablar

Nara – Esta bien, pero para la próxima ya sabes, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no es de caballeros hacerlo

Joe – Si, de veras lo siento

Nara – Aun así, concuerdo contigo, no es algo fácil de creer, en este pueblo Ragnar seria afortunado si consigue una Half-Plate Armor (armadura de media plata o hecha con plata de menor calidad), Kievs es un pueblito pacifico, aun con todo lo que ha pasado. La última vez que vine apenas tenían Chain Mails (cota de acero), espero el alcalde allá permitido que los comerciantes de Keeleon traigan armas y armaduras más fuertes.

La carreta siguió su camino, Nara despertó a Mara y a Saraa y les aviso del cambio de planes que habían tenido, y que se dirigían a su antigua casa de Kievs, Mara mostró un poco de melancolía y tristeza en su rostro recordando el mismo suceso que atormentaba a su hermana, cuando sintió que Saraa la veía cambio el tema y les propuso que fueran de compras ellas también, todas las armaduras, vestimentas y armas que ellas habían usado en el pasado en la batalla contra Necrosaro el Evil Ruler se encontraban en el castillo de Santeem, en un salón especial que hacia honor a los 8 elegidos que lo enfrentaron debido a que nadie esperaba que tuvieran que volver a usarlas.

Al cavo de 15 minutos llegaron a su destino, dejaron la carreta en la parte delantera mientras Ragnar iba por agua a un pozo cercano para darles de beber a los caballos, también fue a ver si quedaban algunas pacas de heno en la parte trasera para no molestar a los vecinos, afortunadamente aun había un poco.

La casa por dentro no estaba en tan malas condiciones ya que Nara había ido un mes antes a darle una pequeña limpiada, Mara bajo algunas de las provisiones y se dispuso a hacer algo de comer, esperaba encontrar un poco mas en Kievs de lo que podría conseguir en Monbaraba. Prepararon un almuerzo un poco mas abundante de lo que habían comido en los últimos días y decidieron ir de comprar, Ragnar se llevo a Joe, mientras Nara, Mara y Saraa salieron por su cuenta, a pesar que tenían un par de destinos en común tomaron caminos distintos debido a que las jóvenes le iban a dar un poco mas de prioridad a sus vestimentas mientras que Ragnar quería comprarle una mejor arma a Joe, ya que la Copper Sword que tenia no era gran cosa.

Antes de entrar a la armería Ragnar le pidió a Joe que le entregara tanto el arma como su armadura, este se las quito y se las entrego sin preguntar el por que, después Ragnar le pidió que se quedara afuera, quería hablar algo con el tendero primero. Joe no se explico el por que le pidió Ragnar que lo acompañara si lo iba a dejar afuera.

Al cabo de 40 minutos Joe estaba muy aburrido, se recargo en su hombro izquierdo en la pared mientras jugaba volados con una moneda de oro, había obtenido 180 monedas de oro cuando derroto a los enemigos hacia 2 días, sabia que con eso no podría comprar una espada o armadura decente y Ragnar no se las había pedido así que el había conservado el dinero, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercaba a el por su espalda sin hacer el menor ruido, mas cerca, mas cerca hasta que de pronto.

- Que haces!!!!! – le grito una voz en el odio tan fuerte que dejo caer la moneda por lo sorprendido que estaba volteando repentinamente y con los puños cerrados listo para tirar un golpe

- Ah, eres tú, por poco y te metía un puñetazo, no lo vuelvas a hacer

Saraa estaba atacada de la risa apuntándole con el dedo índice de la mano derecha – jajajaja No creía que fueras tan nervioso – dirigió ambas manos a su vientre abrazándose y encorvándose de la risa

- No le veo la gracia

- Pero si es gracioso

Joe le dirigió una mirada intentando mostrar disgusto pero no lo podía hacer, la verdad no estaba enojado con ella, en realidad le alegraba al menos tener alguien con quien esperar a Ragnar – No habías ido con Nara y Mara de compras?

- Si pero como no había nada que nos gustara nos regresamos rápido, les dije si podía venir a ver como les iba a ustedes y pues te vi allí afuera y pues tu sabes, hay oportunidades que no se deben dejar ir.

Joe iba a empezar a hablar cuando un ruido muy fuerte llego cerca de una calle atrás de ellos, Saraa se dirigió hacia allí inmediatamente para satisfacer su curiosidad, Joe no estaba muy convencido, no tenia arma ni armadura y en un juego de video un sonido así solo podía significar que algo estaba pasando – Creo que deberíamos entrar por Ragnar – dijo, pero Saraa ya estaba a mitad del camino por lo que el también se dirigió hacia allá, alcanzándola un poco antes de entrar en la calle fue cuando vio a 3 esqueletos en armadura, 2 empuñando espadas y escudo, tanto su armadura como su escudo tenían logotipos en color azul, el otro vestía casco con cuernos, armadura y traía un hacha grande a 2 manos, estaban persiguiendo a una joven de cabellera verde, vestida con un leotardo, sandalias y guantes de un verde un poco mas fuerte que su cabello, desde lejos parecía de la misma edad de Saraa, y por alguna razón le pareció conocida a Joe, que antes que pudiera reaccionar vio a Saraa dirigirse a los esqueletos andantes para intentar ayudar a la joven.

- Creo que es demasiado impulsiva – pensó, busco alrededor algo que pudiera servirle de arma, mas no busco mucho por que Saraa ya estaba allí y no podía dejarla sola, así que empezó a correr hacia ella lo mas rápido que pudo sin dejar de mirar a los esqueletos, estos no se habían dado cuenta de que ella llego, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando atrapar a la otra joven sin herirla debido a que esta había sacado un látigo y les tiraba golpes con este, Saraa a unos 10 metros del esqueleto que traía hacha se detuvo, junto las manos, se concentro y apunto hacia este - IceBolt! – una esfera de hielo salio disparada de sus manos y golpearon al enemigo tumbándolo en seco, los otros 2 esqueletos voltearon a ver a su atacante y cuando vieron a Saraa en lugar de atacarla se quedaron parados como dudando que hacer, la joven cual habían estado atacando guardo su látigo levanto la mano derecha hacia sus enemigos dijo una palabra que Joe no alcanzo a oír por que acto seguido el sonido de un trueno se hizo escuchar golpeando a los esqueletos de armadura azul fragmentándolos en trozos que salieron volando en todas direcciones. El esqueleto de armadura roja se reincorporaba cerca de Saraa vio a sus compañeros derrotados, y tomo una flauta que tenia en el cinturón la arrojo al piso quebrándola, al momento un sonido parecido al graznido de un cuervo salio de los fragmentos y la tierra a los alrededores empezó a moverse, mas esqueletos salían del piso, se alcanzaban a ver al menos 12 mas sin embargo también se lograban ver cuerpos humanos mutilados que se levantaban con un olor dulzón a fruta podrida y con el rostro y la piel desfiguradas - "zombis" – pensó Joe, vio que unos 10 se levantaban – "al menos estos están hechos con magia y no con un virus" – pensó Joe que ya había alcanzado a Saraa quien igual a la otra joven solo veían a un lado y a otro como decidiendo que hacer.

Joe le toco el hombro y Saraa volteo bruscamente como esperando a otro enemigo que no hubiera visto aparecer a sus espaldas pero se tranquilizo cuando vio a Joe, este no se veía asustado, le señalo la otra joven y ella asintió, ambos se acercaron rodeando al esqueleto de armadura roja mientras los otros enemigos se empezaban a juntar creando un circulo y rodeándolos a todos; la otra joven se dio cuenta que se acercaban miro para todos lados y luego guardo su látigo se veía determinación en su rostro. Cuando Joe y Saraa se acercaron, este la miro a los ojos y luego a Saraa se puso en frente de ellas, habría deseado al menos haber encontrado un palo o algo que pareciera un bat pero eso era mucho desear.

Vio a todos lados y el circulo se cerraba cada vez mas dejando menos espacios por donde escabullirse, volteo de nuevo a ver a las 2 jóvenes y noto que Saraa estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar algún hechizo que les sirviera de distracción, mientras la otra joven había unido sus manos en posición como de un rezo – Bueno, creo que solo quedo yo para distraerlos – pensó Joe, a un lado de donde se encontraban vio el pasamanos de la escalera, estaba roto por los golpes que habían realizado los esqueletos al evitar los latigazos de la joven desconocida, Joe lo tomo con las 2 manos, puso el pie sobre la madera que servia de apoyo y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas arrancándolo, este todavía tenia algunos clavos en el, no pudo evitar recordar un episodio de los Simpsons, volteo a ver de nuevo a las 2 no habían cambiado en nada sus expresiones ni posturas, salvo por que Saraa se veía mas pálida aun, Joe lo comprendió, el olor que despedían los zombis era mas fuerte, ya que estaban mas cerca, volvió a analizar la situación y decidió atacar el esqueleto que estaba mas hacia la izquierda cerca de la pared, levanto el palo y se empezó a acercar a el, Saraa reacciono y lo vio, con una mirada asustada creyendo que las dejaría solas, pero se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía y pensó en ayudarlo en destruir al enemigo justo cuando se iba a preparar para conjurar un hechizo y cuando Joe estaba casi en frente de su enemigo la otra joven dejo de rezar, miro hacia el frente levanto las manos y grito: "Por el pacto que tenemos, ven a mi Ifrit!"

Al escuchar eso Joe se detuvo, el espacio detrás de el y frente a ella se abrió con un rugido de flamas, hubo un pequeño temblor y emergió un pilar de fuego que mediría 3 metros de largo por 2 metros de diámetro, de el una criatura con cuerpo humanoide pero cuya cabeza parecía la de un perro con cuernos enormes emergió, tenia pelo por todo el cuerpo en color café y la cabeza tenia pedazos de cabello rojizo en la barba y en una melena que parecía de león, sus manos eran garras gigantescas y tenia grilletes en lo que serian sus muñecas, sus pies parecían las patas de un lobo pero lanzo un rugido del cual un dragón estaría orgulloso, Joe habría jurado que la temperatura había subido al menos 15 grados o mas.

Había volteado y se le había quedado viendo a la criatura y luego volteo a ver a la joven, ahora sabia por que se le hacia conocida, era la única summoner que había sobrevivido en la aldea de Mist – Rydia – murmuro su nombre con gran asombro mientras esperaba ver que sucedía.


	8. Cap 7 La summoner y la visita inesperada

**- Capitulo 7 – La summoner y la visita inesperada**

- Por el pacto que tenemos, ven a mi "Ifrit"!

Atónito por descubrir la identidad de la joven y mas por ver al summon aparecer, Joe se quedo inmóvil, Ifrit volvió a rugir, vio sus enemigos en frente y se arrojo contra ellos destrozando 3 con sus garras en solo movimiento, los esqueletos que se habían acercado poco a poco empezaron a correr en contra del summon alzando sus armas que variaban en espadas, lanzas y hachas, los zombis también se dirigían hacia el pero mas lentamente.

Ifrit dio otro zarpazo que lograron evitar 2 esqueletos saltando hacia atrás, pero uno sin tiempo de saltar lo intento detener con su escudo, mas sin embargo, la fuerza del ataque fue tan grande que lo mando a volar hacia una casa cercana con tanta fuerza que al golpear la pared de destrozo. 4 esqueletos le rodeaban picándole con lanzas en la espalda, Ifrit se giro a la derecha con un golpe de antebrazo que tiro a 3 y le permitió sujetar al otro por las costillas, al cual aplasto en su mano y arrojando los restos que quedaban, vio a los 3 tirados y con un rugido una llamarada salio disparada de su boca cubriéndolos y dejando solo cenizas. Se giro a la izquierda para ver que los 5 esqueletos que faltaban (contando al rojo que los convoco) retrocedían poco a poco con los escudos al frente, los zombis se estaban juntando en un espacio mas atrás hacia donde los esqueletos se dirigían, aun estaban los 10 que se levantaron ninguno se había acercado a atacar junto a los esqueletos, cuando los esqueletos llegaron con ellos empezaron a derretirse tanto esqueletos como zombis dejando una baba que cubría un buen tramo en forma irregular. De pronto la baba empezó a actuar de una forma extraña, se alcanzaban a escuchar un sonido asqueroso parecido al que hace el agua en las ciénegas y parecía que se estaba levantando, empezaba a cambiar y a tomar otra forma, cambiando con un sonido grotesco y pegajoso, la baba estaba formado extremidades, un brazo mas largo que otro y piernas gruesas que parecían el tronco de un árbol pero hecho de carne podrida y huesos, era un especie de esqueleto zombi gigante, su cabeza era una calavera con ojos y algunos pedazos de carne, con un cabello desmarañado. De la misma baba se mostraba un hueso gigantesco que el monstruo tomo con la mano mas larga y al levantarlo se veía que la parte mas gruesa estaba afilada como un sable.

Ifrit no se había movido ni un centímetro, Rydia mostraba mas determinación en su rostro, Saraa estaba a punto de desmayarse del susto y Joe no podía creer lo que veía, creía que no podría ver nada que fuera mas asqueroso de lo que había visto en los juegos de survival horror que jugaba, no podría estar mas equivocado, Ifrit ahora se acercaba un poco al enemigo que se preparaba para embestirlo – Ifrit! – lo llamo Rydia – HELLFIRE!!!.

El cuerpo de Ifrit se rodeo de llamas, Joe que estaba cerca de el se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, la temperatura ya de por si alta desde que el summon había aparecido se había incrementado todavía mas, Ifrit arranco un pedazo de roca del suelo y se lo arrojo al esqueleto zombi que era muy grande, lento y torpe como para esquivarlo; la tierra y roca que salieron contra el enemigo estaba incendiada y le golpearon al pecho, alzo su hocico de lobo hacia el cielo y las flamas que rodeaban su cuerpo empezaron a dirigirse hacia su garganta, saltando Ifrit lanzo un rugido estridente junto con una ráfaga de fuego que golpeo de lleno al enemigo sin defensa alguna y lo quemo hasta que no quedo nada.

Después Ifrit cayó al suelo y empezó a brillar en todos colores. Cuando la luz que lo rodeaba bajo su intensidad Ifrit comenzó a desvanecerse y la temperatura empezó a bajar, Joe no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, parecía que había sido mucho tiempo lo que duro el combate pero también había pasado de manera fugaz.

Aun no se recuperaba de su sorpresa cuando escucho un ruido como de algo liviano cayendo en la tierra, se giro y vio a Rydia, tirada boca abajo en el piso.

Se acerco rápidamente a ella y la sujeto, al voltearla la vio estaba desmayada y muy pálida, le acerco la mano a la frente y se percato que tenia una fiebre muy alta, volvió su mirada de nuevo para buscar a Saraa y la vio recargada contra la pared, se veía muy asustada pero no lastimada. Deposito a Rydia cuidadosamente en el suelo y camino hacia Saraa – Estas bien? – le dijo pero no hubo respuesta, se puso frente a ella y la sujeto por los hombros – Saraa estas bien? Reacciona por favor - le decía mientras la sacudía un poco.

- Hey! – se escucho una voz familiar a lo lejos, y Joe vio a Ragnar dirigirse hacia ellos corriendo - Se encuentran bien? – dijo cuando estaba cerca.

- Si, Saraa creo esta como pasmada pero no parece tener heridas, yo no tengo nada, pero quien me preocupa es ella – y Joe dirigió su mirada a Rydia.

Ragnar se percato de la joven que reposaba a pocos metros de ellos – Se parece mucho a Saraa, me puedes decir que paso aquí

- La venían persiguiendo unos monstruos, Saraa corrió a ayudarla yo la seguí pero nos rodearon muchos enemigos, ella se encargo de todos, pero luego se desmayo, Saraa se quedo paralizada del miedo

- Debió pasar mucho

- Si, lo que me extraña es que nadie salio de sus casas

- Eso es debido a que ya casi no hay nadie por aquí, al parecer casi todos los habitantes se fueron a la ciudadela que se construyó tras los muros de Keeleon

- Por cierto, tu tampoco saliste y eso que parecía carnaval, que paso allá adentro, por que tardaste tanto?

- A eso, bueno, es que no permitieron que trajeran armas nuevas pero hay un herrero nuevo en el pueblo, justo en el sótano de la tienda de armas, no escuche debido al ruido del martilleo de el, estaba reparando mi armadura, solo salí para avisarte que tardaría mas, no esperaba que pasara nada raro en este pueblo.

A Joe no le pareció una excusa tan descabellada así que decidió no discutirla, en ese momento era más importante llevar a ambas jóvenes a un sitio a cubierto no tenia idea si algún otro monstruo rondaba por allí

- Bueno que te parece si hacemos algo por estas jovencitas, no sea que halla mas visitantes inesperados por aquí – dijo Ragnar adivinando los pensamientos de Joe

- Bien, quieres que ayude a Saara?

- No, creo que te tocara cargar a nuestra nueva "huésped", dime, sabes algo de ella?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no

- Bien no me digas mas por el momento, estoy seguro que a Mara y Nara les interesara escuchar lo que nos vas a contar

Joe solo asintió, se acerco a Rydia y la cargo, la sintió muy liviana en sus brazos, por su apariencia debería tener unos 14 a 15 años también, probablemente la misma edad de Saara, se aseguro de que el lazo que ella tenia amarrado en la cintura siguiera sujeto y volteo a ver a Ragnar, quien ya tenia en sus brazos a Saraa este hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera y así se dispusieron a ir a la casa de las gemelas.

Caminaron silenciosamente las 3 calles que los alejaban de la casa, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, pero Joe miraba con curiosidad las casas de vez en vez, no se había percatado que realmente no había nadie sino hasta que Ragnar lo dijo, podía sentir la sensación de vació en la aldea, no era como cuando se quedaba solo en su casa o tenia que ir a algún lugar desconocido por trabajo, allí, en un mundo extraño, ayudado por personajes de un juego de video y en un pueblo ficticio desolado, realmente se senita solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y no le agrado en nada la sensación, nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto su casa y a sus amigos a pesar que llevaba allí apenas unos días.

Llegaron a la casa de de las gemelas y Mara les abrió la puerta, antes de dar explicaciones Ragnar les pidió le dijeran donde podían dejar a las jóvenes que cargaban para que descansasen por lo cual las llevaron a una habitación contigua a la estancia donde había 2 camastros que antes pertenecieran a ellas, después de depositarlas en sus camas, Joe y Ragnar salieron de la habitación mientras Mara se quedaba con ellas Saraa se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, pero aun se veía pálida en cuanto a Rydia estaba ardiendo en fiebre por lo que Mara empezó a ponerle compresas frías. En la estancia Nara les servia un poco de café a Ragnar y a Joe.

- Bien, que nos puedes decir de la joven? – empezó Ragnar

- Pues la verdad mucho, pero antes quiero confirmar algo que me dijiste

- Si?

- Cuando me conociste hablaste de 2 lugares cierto, dijiste que eran Baaron y Misidia.

- Te refieres a los nuevos reinos que están surgiendo – intervino Nara

- Si, esos pueblos se supone no deberían existir en este mundo – dijo Joe con tono serio

- Vamos no podrías ser menos críptico? Además eso que tiene que ver con la joven que trajimos?

- Todo la verdad, mira, es que ella pertenece a un mundo distinto a este, un mundo donde esas 2 naciones son muy importantes

- A que te refieres con eso?

- Mira la verdad no se que esta pasando aquí, o bueno, no se por que esta pasando pero al parecer el mundo de ustedes y el de ella se están empezando a mezclar

- Se están mezclando? Que quieres decir?

- Mira déjenme explicárselo por partes, primero les explicare quien es ella y luego lo que creo esta pasando.

Ragnar y Nara asintieron y Joe empezó su historia

- Rydia es la única sobreviviente de una aldea de summoners, personas que pueden hacer pactos con criaturas mágicas y las pueden convocar a voluntad cuando las necesitan, ella ayudo a otros 4 valientes guerreros a proteger su mundo de un ser que existía en la luna y lo quería conquistarlo

- Así que ella también ha peleado por su mundo – murmuro Nara – se ve tan indefensa

- Las apariencias engañan, maneja magia negra de alto nivel

Ragnar y Nara se sobresaltaron

- Entonces es una hechicera maligna también? – dijo Ragnar como esperando la respuesta para actuar

Joe lo noto y pensó en como corregir las cosas lo mas rápido posible – Bueno es que en el mundo de ella, a la magia de ataque directo y ofensiva se le llama Magia Negra no es precisamente que sea una hechicera malvada.

Ragnar lo vio con curiosidad como examinándolo y luego se relajo, la expresión de sorpresa de Nara también se desvaneció con la explicación.

- Así que es una maga muy talentosa – se escucho una voz proveniente del marco de la puerta a la habitación contigua

Joe levanto la vista y vio a Mara parada con un balde de agua – Podemos decir que si, cuando era niña podía usar Magia Blanca y Negra, así como convocar criaturas mágicas pero según se ahora solo puede usar magia negra y convocaciones.

- Sabes algo de la magia de su mundo? – pregunto Nara muy interesada.

- Pues si, bueno, por lo general en su mundo como ya dije la magia de ataque y ofensiva la llaman Magia Negra, mientras que la magia curativa y defensiva es Magia Blanca, la magia de soporte, digamos que duerme al enemigo, que lo envenena, etc, hay unas que se clasifican en blanca y otras en negra, ahorita no recuerdo cuales van en cuales.

- Que me puedes decir de las magias mas poderosas de ambas clases? – dijo Mara con interés esta vez desde la cocina, a donde se había dirigido a vaciar el agua y a tomar mas agua fresca del contenedor que tenían allí

- La magia mas poderosa del grupo de magia negra se llama Meteo y le sigue el Flare, aun que antes se llamaba Nuke. El Meteo es considerada una magia legendaria pocos la pueden manejar

- Y ella puede? – interrumpió Ragnar.

- Si, hasta donde yo se ella es capaz de hacerla, es una magia muy poderosa y peligrosa pero para convocarla se requiera de mucha fuerza mágica y mucho tiempo por lo que en batalla es poco útil.

- Y la magia blanca? – pregunto Nara ya que era mas su territorio

- Hay 3, esta el Curaja, bueno creo que así se llama, es la magia de curación mas fuerte, luego esta el Full-Life, que es una magia que puede restaurar completamente la fuerza de un compañero que halla sido derrotado, no se hasta que punto pueda funcionar, y luego esta el Holy que antes se llamaba "Pearl" que es la única magia blanca que puede atacar, hace daño masivo a criaturas no-vivas como zombis o vampiros.

- Me puedes decir algo mas sobre sus compañeros? – dijo Ragnar

- Bien, los compañeros que pelearon junto a ella son Cecil el Paladín, Rosa la Maga Blanca, Kain el Dragoon y Edge el Ninja

- Podrías explicarme un poco mas sobre ellos, la verdad no tengo idea que sea un Dragoon o un Ninja.

- Bien, ya les explique sobre los Summoners, un Paladín es un Caballero como tu pero usa armas sagradas y puede usar magia blanca aun que sea de muy bajo nivel, la maga blanca no requiere explicación. Un Dragoon es igual un caballero, su arma principal de combate es la lanza y utiliza ataques aéreos, son entrenados para poder hacer saltos muy altos y aprovechar la caída para hacer mas daño con la lanza, no pueden usar magia, los ninjas pelean usando varios tipos de armas por lo general espadas cortas tipo sables, creo que se llaman ninjakens.

- Sabes mucho del tema no? – pregunto Mara

- Algo, de niño decía que seria ninja, y astronauta, y científico, y policía, y no se que tantas cosas mas

Todos se le quedaron viendo pensando en que significaban las últimas cosas que dijo, Joe se dio cuenta pero solo rió nervioso sin intentar explicar nada

- Bueno, siguiendo, Edge es muy bueno en artes marciales y combate uno-a-uno, además es capaz de usar ciertos trucos especiales parecidos a la magia, no recuerdo bien pero creo que los llamaba Blitz

Joe siguió contándoles un poco mas sobre los personajes de Final Fantasy IV y después de un par de horas Nara decidió que era hora de hacer algo de comer, así se dispuso a ir a la cocina y ver que podía preparar, Ragnar, por su parte volvió a la armería y volvió con Full-Plate Armor completamente reparada además traía una Bronze Armor y una Sword of Malice para Joe, que al verlas se quedo asombrado por la empuñadora de la espada, tenia el diseño sencillo pero en el mango tenia un grabado parecido a la garra de un demonio y la empuñadura misma tenia la forma de una boca con muchos dientes todo estaba en un especie de mármol negro que le daba al mismo tiempo un toque misterioso a la espada, la hoja de doble filo tenia un diseño censillo, era delgada pero resplandecía con un brillo oscuro malicioso, como haciendo honor a su nombre

- Estas seguro que puedo manejar esta espada? – pregunto Joe esperando que Ragnar volviera a confirmarlo

- Pues aun no, pero por eso mismo vamos a salir a practicar mas – fue la respuesta de Ragnar

Esa respuesta no le convenció del todo, pero aun así siempre había querido manejar una espada así y sabia que la Sword of Malice era una estupenda espada, que, al contrario de su nombre no tenia nada de maliciosa, en cambio tenia una excelente habilidad especial que esperaba poder aprender a usarla ya que aun no era capaz de usar ninguna magia ofensiva.

Así ambos salieron al patio trasero y estuvieron practicando esgrima por unas 4 horas aproximadas con unos palos reemplazando las espadas, Joe no veía la hora de terminar la práctica cuando Ragnar dijo que era suficiente por ese día. Joe miro sus manos y vio cayos en ellas, tenía mucho que no las forzaba tanto y como su trabajo era más de oficina era raro que en los últimos años hiciera algo así, pero a pesar del dolor de sus manos y el cansancio se sentía bien. Fue a sentarse para esperar la comida pero se quedo dormido.

Mientras entrenaban Nara y Mara pensaban que hacer en delante, era necesario enseñarle a Saraa magia de ataque pero también tenían que ver que hacer con Rydia la joven que habían llevado Ragnar y Joe, su ropa no era común pero tampoco era tan llamativa y su nombre a pesar de ser un poco raro era mas común que el de Joe, pero lo que mas les preocupaba es que Saraa y Rydia se parecían mucho y mas por su cabello verde, lo que podría indicarles que tal vez atacaron a esa joven por error y tras quien realmente iban era por Saraa, decidieron hacer la cena y esperar a que Ragnar entrase para discutirlo con el pero tenían que ver como distraer a Joe, quien afortunadamente para ellas había caído rendido sin cenar con solo sentarse.

- Estaba muy cansado cierto, se quedo dormido sin siquiera cenar

- Se esforzó mucho en la practica, pero creo que a las 2 horas ya estaba rendido, no se como aguanto tanto

- Sabes Ragnar, Mara y yo hemos estado pensando, creo que deberías adelantarte con Saraa y viajases rumbo a Keeleon.

- Tu también lo notaste?

- Te refieres al parecido entre Saraa y Rydia

- Si, no pude dejar de notarlo, creo que tu también piensas que tal vez atacaron a esta chica Rydia por error, cierto?

- Si, aun que no lo podremos confirmar hasta que Rydia despierte y le preguntemos

- Como siguió

- Mara esta con ella no debe tardar en regresar

En ese momento Mara entro en la cocina

- Como están? – pregunto Ragnar

- Rydia ya no tiene, ahora solo debemos esperar a que despierte, Saraa esta durmiendo tranquilamente como cuando la trajeron.

Ragnar volvió a ver a Nara – Creo que por ahora tenemos que dormir y mañana ya veremos que hacer.

Nara y Mara asintieron, Ragnar se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a donde se había quedado dormido Joe y lo empezó a sacudir – Vamos despierta

Joe se resistió a despertar al principio, pero la insistencia de Ragnar termino por despertarlo a medias suficiente para ponerse en pie y seguirlo a la estancia donde dormirían en un poco de paja que Mara había metido temprano por si llegasen a requerir dormir allí. Mientras Mara y Nara dormirían en la que antes fuera la cama de su padre.

Un lejano eco se escuchaba, era un lugar muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada, los sonidos eran muy distantes y distorsionados como para identificar que eran o a quien pertenecían, por mas que mirara a algún lado no lograba ver nada, movió sus manos hacia delante pero no tocaba nada, apenas y lograba distinguirlas en la oscuridad, "Irene!! Donde estas??" logro escuchar una voz familiar, pero no logro distinguir de que lugar provenía, de pronto sintió frió, y la sensación que alguien espiaba, sentía miles de pupilas vigilantes como agujas enterradas en su cuerpo, luego la sensación de caer "Irene!!, IRENE!!!!"

Abrió los ojos y observo el cuarto, era familiar, había estado allí el día anterior pero no recordaba como había terminado allí. A un lado de la cama donde estaba había otra, previamente ocupada ya que todavía no acomodaban las sabanas, dirigió la mano a su frente y súbitamente recordó lo que había pasado, después de que apareciera el monstruo había quedado en shock y luego se había desmayado, recordaba a una joven de cabello verde parecida a ella cayendo al piso y luego a Joe gritándole que si estaba bien que reaccionara, nada mas.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando alguien toco a la puerta y "un con permiso" cantorino se escuchaba, detrás del cual Mara entro en la habitación – Que bien, ya despertaste ya estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

- Estaba dormida hasta hace un momento, que paso? como llegue aquí?

- Digamos que alguien los ataco, te desmayaste y Ragnar te trajo hasta aquí

- Donde esta Ragnar?

- El esta afuera practicando con Joe, te puedes levantar? hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar

Saraa asintió e intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy débil no sabia por que

- No se por que, pero creo que no tengo fuerzas.

- Claro que no estuviste dormida por una semana

- Que? Una semana? Pero como?

- No lo sabemos pero así paso, si quieres quédate aquí iré por Nara para que te revise y te traeré algo de comer debes tener apetito

Antes que Saraa dijera algo su estomago hizo un ruido como confirmando lo que Mara decía, Saraa solo bajo su mirada abochornada mientras que Mara soltaba una carcajada alegre y con unos movimientos graciosos como de baile salio de la habitación.

Minutos mas tarde entraron Nara y Mara junto a una joven de cabello verde con aparentemente la misma edad que ella, por alguna razón se le hizo conocida pero antes que preguntara Nara estaba a su lado y revisaba que no tuviera fiebre, en su mano libre traía un baso con un liquido que desprendía un aroma agradable.

- Bueno fiebre no tienes, aun que todo el tiempo que estuviste dormida no tuviste, aun así no quería dejar de confirmarlo, anda te ayudare a beber esto – y seguido le acerco el baso a los labios, Saraa hizo lo que le decían pero no dejaba de ver a la joven desconocida tenia la idea que la había visto antes.

- Te preguntas quien es ella verdad? – pregunto Nara

Saraa volteo a verla y asintió

- Creo que será mejor que me presente, mi nombre es Rydia de la aldea de Mist, gusto en conocerte y me disculpo por las molestias antes causadas – decía la joven de una forma muy amable mientras se acercaba a Saraa para tomarle la mano.

- Eres la muchacha a la que perseguían los monstruos

- Así es, de verdad discúlpame por ponerte en peligro

- No para nada, discúlpame por que haber podido hacer nada para ayudarte

- Bueno – dijo Nara – iré a terminar el almuerzo, Mara me acompañas para traérselo a las chicas aquí al cuarto

- Encantada, mientras Rydia por que no le cuentas algo de ti mientras les traemos la comida

- Pero no quiero molestarlas más

- No es molestia linda, cuantas veces mas quieres que te lo digamos? Toda la semana lo haz dicho, cielos me gustaría que Saraa tomara algunos de tus modales – decía Mara mientras iba a la puerta, Nara ya había salido de la habitación

- Que, oigan había estado dormida y apenas despierto y me dicen estas cosas? - Mara solo rió y salio de la habitación.

Saraa no sabia que preguntarle a Rydia y Rydia no tenia idea por donde empezar hablar, pero Saraa rompió el silencio.

- Rydia, puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ha… si dime?

- Que fue lo que paso ese día?

- Cierto, creo que necesito explicarte, había salido a una misión de reconocimiento de parte de un amigo mío el rey de Baron, iba junto a un par de amigos Yang y a Edward, cuando fuimos atacados por monstruos, nos superaron en numero y en medio del combate nos separamos, hubo un terremoto muy fuerte, caí por una fisura en el piso y quede inconciente, cuando recupere la conciencia ya no pude encontrar ni a Edward ni a Yang, entonces empecé a deambular para ver si podía encontrar una forma de volver a Baron pero la tierra donde estaba me era desconocida, convoque a Bahamut y volé sobre de el pero no encontré nada aun que a lo lejos vi esta aldea, me dirigí hacia acá pero para mantener la convocación de Bahamut requiero mucho esfuerzo y quede exhausta, de pronto monstruos me empezaron a perseguir de nuevo y paso lo que sabes en la aldea, convoque a Ifrit pero como había gastado mucha energía con Bahamut por ello me desmaye, dormí por 3 días enteros, el joven me trajo cargando cuando el caballero te trajo aquí.

- El joven se llama Joe y el caballero es Ragnar

- Si, ya me lo contaron pero aun no me siento tan familiar con sus nombres.

- Oye, te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

- Claro

- Como es que puedes llamar a esos monstruos?

- Monstruos? Te refieres a mis criaturas convocadas?

- Si eso.

- Bueno primero que nada te diré, soy la ultima sobreviviente de una aldea llamada Mist. La gente de Mist era conocida como Summoners, tenemos la capacidad de hacer pactos con criaturas místicas y convocarlas para que nos ayuden en el combate, pero para ellos utilizan parte de tu poder mágico, Ifrit que es el summon que use para acabar con los monstruos requiere poca magia por eso lo pude convocar antes de desmayarme, pero antes había convocado a Bahamut y el me estuvo ayudando por varias horas por eso ya no tenia casi poder mágico.

- Y entonces estuviste inconciente 3 días?

- Si, cuando desperté me lleve una sorpresa al ver que sabían mucho de mi, al parecer Joe sabia mucho de mi y de mis amigos, no se por que.

- Es una persona rara, al parecer viene de otro mundo.

- Si, eso me dijeron, sabes al parecer el estaba muy preocupado por ambas, cuando desperté se relajo un poco pero seguía preocupado por ti

Saraa bajo la mirada – Entonces si sabia de ti pero no sabe nada de mi

- También me contó sobre lo que creían que se estaban mezclando 2 mundos, sabes eso explicaría muchas cosas.

- Que se están mezclando 2 mundos? Eso no lo sabia, creo que me perdí de mucho mientras dormía

- Realmente no es casi nada, salvo eso, pero aun no puede explicárselo adecuadamente por ello mismo no esta del todo seguro.

En ese momento entro Mara en la habitación, traía una bandeja con 2 platos y 2 vasos, los deposito en un buró, Rydia ayudo a Saraa a sentarse bien en la cama y se dispusieron a comer, al terminar se pusieron a platicar de cosas sin importancia y a la media hora parecían amigas de toda la vida.

ZAAAAZZZZZ!!!!

Con un fuerte sonido caía al suelo con todo su peso debido a que lo habían arrojado con fuerza, todo su cuerpo le dolía, y a pesar que tenia vendajes en las manos estas no dejaban de palpitarle del dolor, así mismo los moretones que se había ganado en los 7 días de entrenamiento eran visibles en sus brazos y uno que otro en el rostro, pero no se podía quejar, no eran nada comparados con los de la espalda y las piernas, pero había mejorado de una forma asombrosa, aun el mismo Ragnar estaba sorprendido, ahora al menos había logrado pasar la defensa de este en un par de ocasiones, Ragnar se enserio en mas de una vez y se le paso la mano otras tantas. Joe se levantaba trabajosamente usando el palo que usaba como espada como si fuera un bastón y evidentemente agotado, Ragnar por su parte estaba sudando pero su respiración era tranquila como si solo hubiera hecho un esfuerzo ligero.

- La comida ya esta lista!

El grito de Nara desde la puerta de la cocina llamo su atención.

- Bien, creo que podemos tomar un descanso para comer – dijo Ragnar mientras se acercaba a Joe – puedes andar?

- Si, no te preocupes, creo poder llegar a la casa, seguiremos en la tarde?

- Creo que por hoy te dejare descansar, te haz esforzado mucho estos días

Joe se dejo caer al suelo de sentón y levanto la mirada al cielo – Gracias dios por apiadarte de mi

Ragnar soltó una carcajada – Tan cansado estas de verdad?

- Oye, no haz dejado de entrenarme en estos días, y si al menos dejaras hacer el hechizo de curación en mi no tendría tantos moretones como manchas tiene un dálmata

- Que es un dálmata?

Joe lo miro incrédulo – Bueno corrijo, no tendría tantos moretones como manchas una vaca

Ragnar volvió a reír y de dirigió a la casa – Bueno, date prisa o no alcanzaras comida

- He oye, eso no es justo, al menos me debes respetar eso – dicho eso se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la casa. Ragnar que ya había entrado vio a Nara y antes que dijera algo ella hablo

- Saraa despertó hace unos momentos, ahora debe estar comiendo en el cuarto junto a Rydia, Mara esta con ellas

Ragnar sintió alivio, se habían retrasado mucho pero no podían mover a Saraa en el estado de inconciencia que estaba, no podían arriesgarse a que se pusiera en realidad grave y no contaran con ayuda medica, al menos en el pueblo tenían un doctor.

- Crees que este en condiciones de viajar pronto?

- Al menos debemos esperar un par de días, como te va con Joe?

- Aprende rápido, pero aun le falta condición, pero tiene buena iniciativa para el ataque e improvisa de formas que no creía.

- Deberías dejarme sanar su cuerpo con mi magia o al menos que el practique la suya

- Creo que así estará bien, además, yo aprendí así, a míralo ya llego

- Heit, espero que no se hallan acabado la comida todavía

Nara negó con la cabeza con una risita y le invito a sentarse – Sabes, ya despertó Saraa

- A si? Y como esta?

- Esta comiendo en el cuarto junto a Rydia, al parecer estaban platicando como amigas

- Que bien

- No quieres ir a ver como esta?

- Creo que primero comeré estoy muy cansado, por cierto, ya que Saraa despertó, cuando partiremos?

- Directo al punto no? – dijo Ragnar

- No queremos que pase lo mismo que hace 5 días o si?

- Afortunadamente los monstruos ya no atacaron

- De no ser por la magia de tuya y de Mara no lo habríamos logrado

El recordar ese hecho no era muy agradable, la hacia 5 días la ciudad había sido sitiada, aun no sabían a quien buscaban y a Saraa o a Rydia, pero de no ser por la magia devastadora de Mara que acabo con gran parte del ejercito enemigo mientras que circulaban la calle principal y desmoralizo a los demás habrían acabado con todo, nunca habían visto un comando entero de goblins de ese tipo y menos atacar en grupos tan grandes.

Habiendo terminado de comer, Joe fue a saludar a Saraa, aun que solo intercambio pocas palabras con ella y con Rydia ya que aun estaba muy cansado y prefirió dormirse cosa que no le agrado mucho a ambas jóvenes quienes tenían muchas preguntas para el, así el día transcurrió normalmente.

Al atardecer en las afueras de la cuidad 2 hombres misteriosos caminaban por las sombras uno tenia una capucha y tenia una tela cubriéndole el rostro su ropa le cubría todo el cuerpo y portaba 2 sabes, el otro tenia una armadura azul oscura que le cubría todo el cuerpo, el casco que portaba solo tenia una pequeña rendija en forma de "T" que dejaba que se vieran sus ojos así como parte de la nariz y la boca, portaba una lanza en la espalda

- Crees que este aquí, por que tiene que estarlo – dijo el sujeto de los 2 sables que por la voz se notaba joven

- Vamos calma, sabes que no es una niña pequeña, ella sabe cuidarse bien, además si tuviera un aprieto se las puede arreglar sola, es mas poderosa que tu

- Lo se, pero aun así no deja de angustiarme, debí estar con ella en esa misión

- Así pasan las cosas, no te puedes culpar ni mucho menos culpar a Yang ni a Edward

- Rydia – fue lo ultimo que dijo pero como un murmullo para si mismo

Se dirigieron al PUB, la poca gente que había se les quedaba viendo por sus atuendos tan extraños pero hicieron caso omiso y se acercaron a la barra donde una joven atendía

- Disculpe dama – dijo el hombre de la armadura – ha visto a una joven viajera por aquí últimamente, una con cabello verde?

La joven dudo por un momento había visto a Saraa hacia 7 días en compañía de Nara y Mara pero no sabia si debía decirle a los sujetos

- Yo vi a una la semana pasada – dijo un borracho sentado en la barra

- Si?, donde? – pregunto el joven de las espadas

- La perseguían unos monstruos, ahora creo que esta en la vieja casa del anterior curandero

- Donde queda eso?

La joven que atendía se le quedo viendo como pidiendo le que no dijera nada pero el borracho no volteo a mirarla contento de tener a alguien a quien decirle algo

- Salga de aquí y vire a la derecha, va a toparse una calle grande, siga por ella y de a la izquierda en la segunda entrada, hay una carreta afuera de la casa si todavía hay gente allí, no puede perderse.

Apenas termino de escuchar las indicaciones el joven de las espadas salio corriendo del PUB sin esperar a su compañero que tardo en empezar la carrera para seguirlo, siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron vio la casa con la carreta, la calle estaba oscura, no había luz en ninguna casa cerca y al parecer solo había 3 fuentes de luz en la casa, decidió investigar con cuidado antes de hacer su movimiento así que analizo los puntos desde donde había luz y decidió saltar al techo con sumo cuidado e intentar ver el punto que estaba intermedio.

Usando sus artes especiales se escabullo con cuidado por el viejo tejado acercándose cada vez mas al lugar que decidió investigar, listo para colgarse del techo y ver por la ventana el viejo tejado se venció y cayo en la habitación, de pronto el grito de 2 mujeres jóvenes se hizo escuchar pero el no podía ver nada por que su capucha se había desacomodado y le cubría los ojos, lo único que sintió fue haber caído en agua caliente.

Ragnar había escuchado un ruido raro en el tejado, aviso a Nara y despertó a Joe que se había quedado dormido desde la tarde, le dio la Sword of Malice y se preparaban para salir a investigar cuando escucharon un gran estruendo y gritos provenientes del baño, Mara, Saraa y Rydia se habían metido a bañar juntas, ya que aun tenían mucho que platicar y por que Saraa estaba muy débil para bañarse sola, Nara detuvo a Ragnar frente a la puerta quien de forma impulsiva se disponía a entrar sin recordar nada, cuando entro vio al extraño sujeto tirado en la tina, Saraa y Rydia habían soltado el grito que los alerto por la sorpresa mientras Mara había conseguido un látigo de algún lado y había amarrado al intruso mientras este todavía no sabia que había pasado y todavía con la vista tapada, minutos mas tarde Nara salía con el sujeto amarrado en el látigo y se lo entregaba Ragnar quien decidió sacarlo al patio trasero para interrogarlo.

Al abrir la puerta trasera y sacar al joven amarrado Ragnar se detuvo para inmediatamente saltar a un lado y empujar a si prisionero hacia el otro lado, al reincorporarse vio una lanza en el lugar donde el había estado.

- Quien vive? - grito

- Entrégame a tus prisioneros y te dejare vivir – fue la respuesta que tuvo

- No tengo más que a un prisionero, pero no lo entregare hasta que tenga respuestas

- Si esa es tu respuesta – el sujeto con armadura salio de entre las sombras cerca de la lanza, la sujeto y se puso en guardia – entonces tendrá que ser a la fuerza

Ragnar saco su Metal Babble Sword y se preparo para pelear

Dentro Rydia había estado ayudando a Saraa y por ello no había visto bien a quien las "ataco", Joe habla visto de pasada a quien saco Ragnar y se acerco a ella discretamente – Oye, de casualidad ese que cayo no era Edge?

- Que? – fue la respuesta de Rydia

- No lo viste?

- Estaba muy ocupada con Saraa ya que todavía esta muy débil, y como todo paso muy rápido no lo vi bien pero creo que si se parecía a su…

- Shhhhh

Joe y Rydia voltearon a ver a Nara que estaba detrás de ellos

- Al parecer Ragnar se topo a otro invitado no invitado, Joe, por que no sales a dar un vistazo

Joe asintió y se asomo poco a poco – "Si esa es tu respuesta, entonces tendrá que ser a la fuerza" – alcanzo a escuchar, abrió un poco mas la puerta y pudo verlo bien, su armadura azul oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo, el casco con la forma te la cabeza de un dragón y una lanza cuya hoja resplandecía color plateado bajo la pálida luz de la luna del otro lado Ragnar estaba empuñando su espada y su mirada tenia una determinación que no ponía cuando entrenaban.

Ragnar el Capitán de la Guardia de Burland se enfrentaba a Kain el Líder de los Dragoons de Baron.


End file.
